A Cullentastic Christmas
by Delilah Lovett
Summary: Stories of Cullen Christmases flashbacks based on the songs on a Christmas Mix CD that Bella brings home. Give it a chance. It'll be cute and funny and fluffy. After Breaking Dawn. The family's first Christmas together. R&R please! M for last Ch. Complete
1. Simply Having A Wonderful Christmastime

**Title: **A Cullentastic Christmas

**Chapter 1:** Simply Having A Wonderful Christmastime

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** Stories of Cullen Christmases based on the songs on a Christmas Mix CD that Bella brings home.

**Type:** AU OOC; Pairing: Bella/Edward, Other Canon Pairings. After Breaking Dawn

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I just grabbed them and drove them crazy for my own entertainment.

**A/N: **So I felt like doing a bunch of Christmas stories based off Christmas songs in some way or another. Welcome to the first one. Hope you enjoy. Don't worry, if you read my other stories, I'm not giving up on them. I just got in the Christmas spirit and this emerged. :D

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**BPOV**

I pulled up to the house in my unnecessary vehicle, although it was beautiful. The wheels screeched, as I turned into my spot in the garage. Edward was automatically at my door, opening it before I could even unbuckle.

"Hello, love. How's Charlie? Everything going well with Sue?" Edward purred into my ear, as he brushed his lips down my neck.

"He-he's fine. They're fi-fine. I just went to pick up some of my old Christmas stuff." I stuttered out.

I was amazed that he could still have that effect on me and grateful that my blush could no longer give me away. He smiled that irresistible smile at me and helped me out of the car, even though my clumsiness had been gone for a while.

"So what did you pick up?" he asked as he helped grabbed the bags from the trunk.

"Some old Christmas CDs, my classic Christmas pajamas, and my old unused Christmas cards." I said shrugging, as we walked into the house, greeted by a sweet, Christmas smell.

I walked into the kitchen to see my baby Renesmee making Christmas sugar cookies with Esme, Rosalie, and Alice. Renesmee immediately jumped off her stool and ran over to me. She placed her small hands to my temples.

_Mommy, mommy! We're making cookies for Santa! Will I get to meet him?_ She thought, showing me a picture of the jolly man of Christmas lore.

"Maybe honey. Santa only comes for good boys and girls and only if you go to bed early on Christmas eve." I said smiling down at her.

She smiled a wide smile up at me, as she ran back to the kitchen, her bronze curls bouncing against her back, reminding of the lovely man, who I heard sneaking up behind me.

"Edward, this isn't Halloween, it's Christmas. You aren't supposed to scare me." I said turning around in the blink of an eye, scaring Edward instead.

He placed his hand over his still heart, as if I had put him on the edge of a heart attack. He regained his composure and continued the last few steps between us, pulling me into a loving embrace.

Behind him I could see Emmett and Jasper wrestling with a large, fir tree. Neither of them were balancing their sides, making it difficult to place in the holder, even for vampires. I snickered at them, as I pulled myself from Edward's arms and walked over to the tree. I straightened the tree into it's stand in one swift motion, earning myself a 'thank you' glance from Jasper and a glare from Emmett.

He left grumbling, as he went out into the garage to grab the boxes upon boxes of ornaments.

I took a walk around the tree, taking in the sweet smell of fresh Christmas tree.

"Where did you guys get this one?" I asked Jasper.

"We cut it ourselves. Right past the old clearing there's a path to a whole bunch of these trees." he said proudly.

"Impressive. Seems you forgot the wildlife though. There's still a nest in here. With an egg that was too wrapped up to fall out." I said, peering at the tiny gray, speckled egg.

I reached in and carefully lifted the nest out of it's spot. The egg stayed unmoving.

"Renesmee, come here a moment." I called to the kitchen.

"Yes, mom?" she asked, bounding up to my side.

"Can you take this egg to Esme and have her make an incubator while you hold it in your hands? Your hands are the warmest and will keep the egg healthy." I said, placing the nest in her outstretched hands.

"Sure mommy. But what's an incubator?" she said looking down at the tiny egg in her hand.

"It's a heating unit for hatching animals from eggs. Now run along, so we can keep the baby bird safe." I said, patting her on the low back to push her back towards the kitchen.

She carefully made it back over to Esme, while Esme pulled out a metal platter. The nest was placed on top of it, a clear plastic, rounded cover put on top. She added a small lamp next to the glass as a makeshift incubator.

"We can pick up a real one after we are finished with the cookies." Esme yelled over to me.

I nodded and turned back to the tree, seeing that Emmett had brought in the six boxes they had of ornaments and Christmas decorations.

"Jesus, you guys like Christmas?" I exclaimed, going over to the first box.

"Hey, don't make fun of His holiday." Emmett said in mock sternness.

"Well, when you have several Christmases to spend, you start to gather a collection, Carlisle said from beside me.

"Well, I guess that's true. Especially since you have all this money and can buy as many ornaments as you want." I said, surveying the several different Christmas themed ornaments.

"It may help that it's my favorite holiday." Alice said brightly from the kitchen.

I started to pull out a nice cobalt selection of ornaments. When I held it up to the lights, it cast a blue glow all around me.

"I always said blue looks best on you." Edward said from directly behind me.

"Really? I think it looks better on the tree." I said smirking, as I put the first ornament on a nearby branch.

Edward reached down and started grabbing several more of the delicate, blue bulbs, placing them sporadically among the tree branches.

"Why don't we put on that CD you brought?" Carlisle said from across the room.

"Sure. It's on the coffee table, next to my Christmas cards." I said, over my shoulder, pulling out some gorgeous turquoise ornaments to add.

I heard the radio CD drive open up. He placed both the CDs from the two disc set into corresponding spots so that they would play one after another.

The first song drifted through the room, giving me that fuzzy Christmas feeling. I used to love singing along to all these old Christmas songs, but feeling like I paled in comparison to the Cullen singing voices, I simply hummed along.

It was "Simply Having a Wonderful Christmastime."

_The moon is right  
The spirits up  
Were here tonight  
And that's enough  
Simply having a wonderful Christmastime  
Simply having a wonderful Christmastime _

"This is such a perfect song to start off with." Alice cooed from the kitchen, where she placed another batch of cookies in the oven.

"Why do you say that, honey?" Jasper asked, while hanging wreaths around the downstairs.

"Because we're finally all a true family. We have everyone we need here. Well, minus one." She said, flashing a wink at Renesmee.

Renesmee's cheeks flared up in the blush that used to be all too familiar on my own cheeks. She had obviously been referring to Jacob.

Renesmee, now had the body of a seven-year-old and apparently had her first little girl crush, though we trusted Jacob not to act on any such feelings until she was fully grown. It still upset me that Jacob had imprinted on my daughter, but I couldn't deny my daughter the ultimate happiness he provided for her. I knew that he would take car of her when she was finally grown up and if she ever decided to go off alone with him.

"I'm just glad that I finally get to spend a Christmas with you guys." I said, smiling at Edward.

I saw pain flicker across his eyes for a moment, as he thought of that winter when he had disappeared, but it quickly disappeared and that familiar crooked grin took its place.

"Ooh! We should take Bella on our family tradition, back where we used to live before Forks!" Alice squealed.

_Simply having a wonderful Christmastime  
Simply having a wonderful Christmastime_

_The choir of children sing their song  
Ding dong, ding dong  
Ding dong, ding ohhhh  
Ohhhhhhh _

The Cullen men groaned, especially Edward and Emmett.

"Anyone care to explain?" I asked, totally clueless.

"Caroling." Jasper said with contempt.

"Esme used to make us back before Emmett, but we gave up that same year. We were good, but we scared everybody because we were so odd." Edward said.

"Then once the little one over here joined us, she decided to reinstate the caroling policy." Rosalie said, gesturing at Alice with a frosting tube.

"What's caroling?" Renesmee said, not looking up from the cookie she was decorating.

"It's when you go door to door, singing Christmas songs, and spreading Christmas cheer." Alice said excitedly, clutching the frosting bag to her chest, as she sighed in content.

"Yeah, well, singing and I don't get along." I said, pulling out a long stretch of silver garland for the tree.

I heard that the song had been restarted in the background, so I looked over to see who had done it. Alice was standing next to the stereo with a huge grin.

"This song was our favorite one to sing. It's always good to start off with since it's so happy and fun." she said in a bubbly voice, skipping back to the kitchen.

"Like you would ever let us forget." Edward groaned, opening up a second box of decorations.

"Why would you want to?" Alice huffed.

"Do we really need to go into this?" Jasper said, spreading a wave of calm around to avoid argument.

"Fine. But I still think we should go caroling now that we have Bella and Renesmee." Alice said in an indignant tone.

Everybody stayed silent as the song was finishing its final verse.

_The moon is right  
The spirits up  
Were here tonight  
And that's enough_

_Simply having a wonderful Christmastime  
Simply having a wonderful Christmastime  
Simply having a wonderful Christmastime  
Simply having a wonderful Christmastime_

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
Christmastime _

"Let's go get that incubator." Esme said, ushering Renesmee towards the garage.

"I'll come with." Carlisle called from the back room he had run off to.

"We gotta finish decorating." Jasper said, grabbing the Christmas lights for the front of the house.

"I'll get the ladder." Emmett added.

"Bella and I have to finish this tree." Edward said, as I nodded along.

"Well, Rosalie. What's your excuse?" Alice said, turning on her.

"I have some last minute shopping to do." she blurted out running for her car.

"Ooh shopping? Count me in!" Alice said, running after Rosalie.

I let out a sigh of relief, as Alice disappeared out the door. This would be an interesting Christmas.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: **So there you have it. My first Christmas song story in a series I will be doing. Gotta love Alice and her bossy ways. Hope you liked it :D It made about five pages lol. You know what to do, R&R please :D

-DL


	2. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Title: **A Cullentastic Christmas

**Chapter 2:** Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** Stories of Cullen Christmases based on the songs on a Christmas Mix CD that Bella brings home.

**Type:** AU OOC; Pairing: Bella/Edward, Other Canon Pairings. After Breaking Dawn. All Vamps.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I just grabbed them and drove them crazy for my own entertainment.

**A/N: **This is just a cute little thing with Edward and Bella having a duet while they decorate, until the others come back. I love the way Zooey Deschanel and Will Ferrell sing this is the movie _Elf_. Video can be found on my profile and MySpace. Hope you like it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**BPOV**

The house was quiet now that it was just Edward and me inside. The song had switched to "Winter Wonderland," but I didn't feel like listening to it right now, so I turned it to the next one.

I heard the beginning of "Baby, It's Cold Outside." It was the one from the movie, _Elf_. It was my favorite version of the song, since I loved Zooey's voice.

_I really can't stayyyy, _the song started.

"Baby, it's cold outside." Edward whispered in my ear.

"I've got to go away." I whispered back breathlessly.

"Baby, it's cold outside." he continued to sing, turning me to face him.

He pulled me to him, grabbing my right hand in his left and wrapping his right hand around my waist. We started to twirl, still singing together.

"My mother will start to worry." I sang, starting to smile.

"Beautiful what's your hurry." he sang back, making us twirl around the couch.

"My father will be pacing the floor." I rolled my eyes as I sang it, knowing my dad was too busy with Sue Clearwater these days.

"Listen to the fireplace roar." he sang, not breaking the tune.

I giggled. He gave me a questioning look.

"Your fireplace isn't even on. You don't even need it. No one in this house does." I said, smiling widely.

"Good point." he said, still twirling me, and placed a kiss on my cheek.

_Well, maybe just a half a drink more.  
Put some music on, while I pour.  
_

I was content just listening to the voices singing, but I liked Edward's voice more, so I prodded him to sing by singing some more.

"I wish I knew how," I sang, looking at him expectantly.

"Your eyes are like starlight now." he didn't miss a beat, staring at me intensely, momentarily dazzling me, as he so often did.

"T-to br-break this sp-spell." I stuttered out, losing pace with the song.

He smiled at my faltering, knowing what he had done. I realized he had planned it and my lips formed a thin line, while my brows furrowed in frustration.

_I ought to say no, no, no, sir  
_

"Mind if I move a little closer." he sang, trying to pull me closer.

I resisted and tried to pull away, but he was still singing to the song. Funny how the words kept seeming to fit.

"What's the sense in hurting my pride" he sang, pulling me to him, with that half-smirk on his face.

"You're not very nice." I said, looking down, so he couldn't use his eyes on me again.

"Neither are you." he said, pulling my chin up.

"You're the one trying to dazzle me into submission." I huffed, finally letting my eyes graze his face, while still avoiding eye contact.

"I'm sorry, love. Just wanted to test it and make sure it still works. I wasn't sure if it would still work after you were changed. Thought maybe your power would be immunity to me." he said, chuckling, but his eyes flickered brief sadness.

"Edward. You can't seriously believe that me getting changed by you would mean that I would lose my human feelings for you. You are my love. My only love, forever." I said, making eye contact and bringing my hand up to his cheek.

He nestled against my hand, shutting his eyes. I smiled at him, though he couldn't see it.

The song continued and we continued our dance, around the unfinished tree, the kitchen and back near the piano.

_I've got to go home.__  
Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there.__  
Say, lend me your comb.__  
It's up to your knees out there.__  
You've really been grand.__  
Your eyes are like starlight now.__  
But don't you see.  
How can you do this thing to me.  
_

"There's bound to be talk, tomorrow." I continued.

"Making my life long sorrow." he picked up.

"At least there will be plenty implied." I sang a little louder.

"If you caught pneumonia and died." he sang louder, too.

"I really can't stayyyyy." I sang even louder, as he twirled me out so only our hands were joined.

"Get over that old out." he pulled me back in.

"Ahh, baby it's coldddddd outtttttt-side." we both ended the song together loudly, as he leaned me down with one arm.

He gave me a kiss and pulled me back up, hugging me to him.

When we had finished our song and dance, I heard clapping.

I turned to see Jasper smiling and Emmett wiping away a non-existant tear, while they clapped for us.

"Marvelous dahling, simply marvelous." Emmett said in a way that a male fashion designer would say it.

He almost reminded me of Edna Mode from "The Incredibles" when he talked like that. I then grew embarrassed, knowing they had not only seen us dancing, but heard me singing, too. If I was still able to blush, I would have.

I vaguely heard the next song start in the background through a sudden burst of laughter from Edward and Jasper. I saw a frowning Emmett, with his arms crossed.

"God, that was such a weird Christmas." Jasper got out, trying to catch his breath.

"Seriously, Emmett. You have to admit, it was a little over the top. Almost Alice-y." Edward said, still chuckling a little.

"Whatever. At least I wasn't as bad as you last Christmas." Emmett threw back.

The other two immediately sobered up and a flicker of pain, once again, flashed across Edward's eyes. That had been the Christmas he missed with me last year.

"Anyone care to let me know what's going on?" I asked, extremely curious at this point.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: So the only way I could've made this longer is if I made them sing every line or had more banter and less song, but I like it the way it is. 4 pages is good enough for me! How bout you? Lol. The next chapter will be half happy, but also half sad. It'll explain the sad note at the end of this one. Hope you enjoyed it! If you wanna hear the song, check out my myspace. I'll put it up soon. Maybe I'll make a playlist of all the songs I use for this story. R&R please :D**

**-DL**


	3. Blue Christmas

**Title: **A Cullentastic Christmas

**Chapter 3:** Blue Christmas

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** Stories of Cullen Christmases based on the songs on a Christmas Mix CD that Bella brings home.

**Type:** AU OOC; Pairing: Bella/Edward, Other Canon Pairings. After Breaking Dawn. All Vamps.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I just grabbed them and drove them crazy for my own entertainment.

**A/N: **So part of this chapter will be sad and part will be funny. It will explain the end of the last chapter. Hope you enjoy :D

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**BPOV**

Edward seemed to struggle with what to say about what had just been brought up, but Jasper spoke up and saved him.

"One year, Emmett was sad that Rosalie was gone for _maybe_ an hour or so to Christmas shop, so he started singing this song." he said, gesturing to the stereo.

"Blue Christmas," by Elvis Presley was now filling the room.

"Oh, do tell." I said, now excited about what sounded like a classic Emmett-filled hilarious story.

"Okay, well Rosalie left for like an hour and I got all depressed because she wouldn't let me go with her. Let me tell you, an hour is a long time in the vampire world." Emmett started, feeding off my excitement for story time.

"Wait, vampire world?" I asked, snorting at Emmett's word choice.

"Yes, now anyway, back to the story if you're done interrupting Miss." he said giving me a stern look.

I held my hands up in surrender and he continued on.

"So, she was gone and I was sad, so I went on the computer, searching for sad Christmas songs. Blue Christmas popped up, so I put it on a CD and popped it in the player." he said.

"Don't forget your outfit and hairdo. That was the best part." Jasper said, chuckling at the memory.

"I know, I know! Let me tell the story! Geeze Louise. So, I put on my button-up shirt, like this one I'm wearing, a loose hung tie, and my Santa boxers that I wear every Christmas time. Oh, and I put on my Rudolph socks, because they were extra slippery. I did my hair, as best I could, in an Elvis hairdo. It was totally awesome." Emmett said, smiling widely.

"Wow, I'm not sure I want to imagine all that." I said, cringing from the mental image he had painted for me.

"Oh, it gets better. Then, I grabbed a guitar hero controller and totally started singing along and dancing like Elvis." he said, smiling like a fool.

"He was even doing that leg twist thing Elvis does." Edward added chuckling.

"Here, I'll show you!" Emmett said, lunging for the guitar hero laying next to the couch.

He grabbed the clicker so he could restart the song and tried to push all his hair to the front to make one big curl. When he went to remove his pants to get the full effect, I stopped him.

"It's okay, Emmett. I'll still get the idea." I said, as he pushed for the song to start.

"I'lllll have a bluuuue Christmas, without youuuu." he sang.

He actually did sound a lot like Elvis, which made it even funnier.

"I'll be so blue, just thinking a-hu-habout you." he continued to sing.

He moved his hips in the classic Elvis way.

"Decorrrrrations of reddd, on a greeeeeen Christmas tree, wooooon't be the same dear, if you're not here with me." He sang in his Elvis drawl.

He stopped for a second to spin the guitar around him.

"And when those bluuuuuuue snowflakes, start falling," he sang, Jasper joining in with the other guitar hero controller.

"That's when those blue memories sta-art calling." Jasper sang, while Emmett just danced.

"You'll be dooooin' all right, with your Chrisssstmas of white, but I'll have a bluuue, blue, blue, blue Christmas." All three of the boys were singing now.

As the instrumental break started, I felt a wave of sadness wash over me and all the boys looked like a pack of sullen Cullens. Edward looked the worst. It must've had something to do with what had been said earlier. Jasper must have taken the brunt of it and accidentally passed it along to the rest of us.

"Tell me what happened the Christmas." I practically whispered, looking directly at Edward.

He looked up to meet my eyes. His eyes burned with shame, sadness, and apologies.

"When I was...gone, when I had to leave you, I went to Alaska for a bit, but I couldn't even stay there. I ended up down in South America to avoid Christmas altogether because every time I thought about it, I remembered I couldn't have it with you. Since I couldn't come back, I just avoided everyone that Christmas." he looked down, most likely from shame.

I stepped closer to him, trying to find a way to comfort him.

"It broke Esme's heart. She thought she'd never get me back. I stayed there and that whole time I thought about what I could've given you, how happy we could've been. To spend that first Christmas together." he looked back up, his eyes showing how broken he had felt.

"Edward. It's okay. That's the past. Now we have each other and Renesmee and everyone else to have our first Christmas together as. For now, I think we need to turn off the music though, since it keeps distracting us from our task of decorating." I said, smirking at him before I pulled him into a tight hug.

"Ow, ow, ow. Bella you're still stronger than me." he said and I immediately released him with a guilty look on my face.

He smiled at me and planted a kiss firm on my lips.

"Now let's get this tree done before everyone comes back." Jasper said, pulling out the tangled blue lights for the tree.

"Oops. We were supposed to put those on first." I said, looking down sheepishly.

"No prob. Off the ornaments go." Emmett said, clearing away the ornaments that had been put up.

Edward pulled away the garland and, finally, Jasper and I were able to put the lights onto the tree. We quickly put the ornaments back in place. It took about a twenty minutes and by that time, I heard the last batch of cookies dinging in the oven. Alice had thrown them in right before she left.

I ran over and pulled them out. They were so cute. I started putting them on a cooling tray and heard Renesmee, Esme, and Carlisle coming in from the garage. Renesmee was proudly carrying a new incubator into the kitchen.

She set it on the counter and put the egg into it. She turned it on and smiled at the baby egg.

"Will it hatch?" she asked me, not taking her eyes off the egg.

"Hopefully. Only if it hasn't been in the cold for too long." I said.

She frowned, and turned to me before speaking again, "I hope it's alright."

"I think it will be." I said, smiling at her.

She smiled at me and Esme came over to help her finish her cookies.

"What happened to the Christmas music? We heard some in the store and now I miss it." Carlisle said smiling at me.

"We can put it back on. We turned it off because it was, um, distracting us." I said, smirking.

We had to look around the room to find the clicker, as Emmett had lost it during his little performance.

Jasper finally found it hidden inside the tree. We weren't sure how that happened, but we pulled it out, careful to not make the tree tip.

When I clicked the stereo on, one of my favorite classic, mellow Christmas songs were on. We all joined in the living room, sitting on the couches, just relaxing to the melody.

It was "O Holy Night," done by Celine Dion. I had forgotten the random mix I had made when I created the CD.

_O Holy night, the stars are brightly shining  
It is the night of our dear Savior's birth  
Long lay the world in sin and error pining  
Til He appeared and the soul felt it's worth  
A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices  
For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn_

Edward took a seat next to me on the love-seat. I snuggled into his chest, breathing in his all too familiar scent.

_Fall on your knees  
O hear the angel voices  
O night divine!  
O night when Christ was born  
O night divine!  
O night, O night divine!_

Jasper and Carlisle both sat on either end of the large couch. Jasper was laying sideways, with his feet pointing towards Carlisle, while Carlisle simply lounged back on the couch, his hands resting behind his head.

_Truly He taught us to love one another  
His law is love and His gospel is peace  
Chains shall He break for the slave is our brother,  
And in His Name, all oppression shall cease_

Esme and Renesmee had finished decorating the last cookies, so Renesmee came and sat with Edward and I. Esme walked over and turned on the fireplace, which before sitting next to Carlisle, putting Jasper's feet on her lap.

The fireplace being on made me laugh as I thought back to my dance with Edward just a little while ago. We listened to the rest of the song, just enjoying the serenity, until Emmett felt like he needed to make it more fun.

_Sweet hymns of joy in grateful chorus raise we  
Let all within us praise his holy name  
Christ is the Lord  
Their name forever praise we  
_

By now, Emmett was fulling standing on the couch, pretending he was Celine, and throwing his arms out to exaggerate the long notes he wasn't actually singing. It was quite a sight to see and we all enjoyed a good laugh from it.

_Noel, Noel, and  
O night, O night Divine  
Noel, Noel  
O night, O night Divine  
__Noel, Noel  
O night, O holy Night._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N:**So, there's the next chapter. To try and make it less short, I added a soothing song that had no story behind it at the end, and so that the family could relax, while Emmett, could be Emmett. Hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what song you want to see next and if it's on my list, I'll go with the most popular choice, or maybe I'll just be random and choose whatever one is on my list lol. Anyway, R&R and if you like sad, but sweet stories, check out Whitereflections12's new story, Explanations. It made me wanna cry, but it has a good ending :D

-DL


	4. All I Want For Christmas Is My Two

**Title: **A Cullentastic Christmas

**Chapter 4:** All I Want For Christmas Is My Two Front Teeth

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** Stories of Cullen Christmases based on the songs on a Christmas Mix CD that Bella brings home.

**Type:** AU OOC; Pairing: Bella/Edward, Other Canon Pairings. After Breaking Dawn. All Vamps.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I just grabbed them and drove them crazy for my own entertainment.

**A/N: **So basically, I was listening to this song, it was on my list, and I needed a chapter before I could do the one someone requested off my list in a review. So here's a filler chapter you could say. Soon I will be putting up a playlist on my Myspace of the songs I used and will use in this story. Remember, if you add my Myspace (which is the home button on my author profile) please tell me you are from FF(dot)net. Thanks and hope you enjoy my nonsense lol.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**BPOV**

Right as the song came to an end, Rosalie and Alice came through the garage, covered in bags. The shopping they could get done in an hour still amazed me. The next song came on and Alice started squealing, throwing the bags on the dining room table.

_Every body stops and stares at me.  
These two teeth are gone as you can see.  
I don't know just who to blame for this catastrophe!  
But my one wish on Christmas Eve is as plain as it can be!_

It was "All I want for Christmas is My Two Front Teeth," done by The Chipmunks. This song always cracked me up. I had loved watching Alvin and the Chipmunks, when I was younger.

"Alice, care to tell us why you are squealing like a little girl over a song?" I asked.

"It's not just the fact the Alvin and the chipmunks are adorable, but it also means it's time to show you something you've never seen before!" Alice squeaked out, running into another room.

"Alice...why are you blocking your thoughts from me?" Edward asked in a fatherly tone.

"You'll see!" she said, running back into the front room, her arms laden with books.

She set them on the coffee table before us.

_Gee, if I could only have my two front teeth,  
then I could with you, "Merry Chrithmath."__  
It seems so long since I could say,  
"Thister Thuthie thitting on a thithle!" _

I started laughing as the part played, but Alice was too into what she had laid out for us to pay attention.

"I know it's in here somewhere. Bella, you are gonna love this." Alice said, smiling while she flipped through book after book.

Edward groaned beside me.

"Alice. Not that. Please. If you want to stay in one piece." Edward ground out through gritted teeth.

"Daddy, don't hurt Auntie Alice. I wanna see what picture she wants to show us." Renesmee said, from my lap.

Edward huffed and stayed quiet, while Alice opened a book titled, "Edward Anthony Masen." I finally realized we were looking at photo albums.

"Ha! There it is!" Alice said, slamming her finger on a picture, then passing the book to me.

There stood, little Edward, standing by a light post, with a pack of newspapers, clutched to his side. His perfect smile had a gap right in the middle, where his two front teeth should have been.

"Oh my. How cute! You look so adorable, Edward!" I cooed over the picture.

"That's daddy?" Renesmee asked, running her tiny fingers across the image.

"Yes, honey. That's me. When I was little, I got a job as a newspaper boy. Dad said it would build character." Edward said, sighing.

"What happened to your teeth?" Renesmee asked, turning to look at Edward, putting her fingers on his lips.

He kissed her fingers and pulled them away so he could talk.

"Well, when you're fully human, you have baby teeth and grown-up teeth. In order to get your grown-up teeth, you have to lose your baby teeth." He said, matter-of-factly.

"How did you lose yours?" she asked, curiously.

"Well, uh, it was winter time and I slipped on a patch of ice. I fell into a pole and knocked them both out." he said, looking embarrassed.

"So did you ask Santa for your teeth back at Christmas?" she asked, smiling now.

"Actually, I did, but this song wasn't out yet." Edward said, smiling at her now.

_Gee, if I could only  
Have my two front teeth,  
Then I could wish you  
"Merry Chrith, Chrith, Chrith. Aww Happy New Year!"_

The song ended and we looked through the rest of the images. I vaguely heard "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus," come on and started laughing silently to myself, as I thought about how I would be kissing Santa Claus this year.

I saw pictures of Edward riding a very old bike.

"How old were you in this?" I asked him.

"Twelve. It was my Christmas present that year." he said, turning the page to more pictures.

We went through the books and found pictures of Emmett, Rosalie, and even Jasper in his uniform. There were a few pictures of Esme, many of them with the man, who had been her husband, and a few with the baby boy she had lost, shortly after his birth. I looked at her with sad eyes, when I saw them.

"A story for another time." she said, smiling warmly at me.

I nodded and pulled out a very heavy book. It was black, with a silver embossing of "The Cullens" written in elegant script on the front.

I opened it and there were several pictures of everybody, up until recent. Graduation photos, school portraits, even wedding pictures. When I turned to the last few pages, there were pictures of Edward and me.

They had somehow managed to get a grade school picture for every year of my school life. It was unnerving to see how I had changed over the years into what I was now. There was a picture of Edward and I at prom, with my horrible cast, Mike standing in the background with Jessica.

Finally, there were pictures of Edward and me at our wedding. I had forgotten had beautiful the ceremony had been. Renesmee "wow"-ed over the pictures, often looking back at me, noticing how much I had changed.

"Mommy, why do you look so different?" Renesmee asked, still looking back and forth from the images to me, and back again.

"Because in these pictures, I was a weak, plain human. This was before you, darling." I said, ruffling her hair a bit.

"Mommy, you weren't plain. You were pretty then, too. But why are you wearing that dress? And why is Grandpa Charlie there?" she asked, smiling at me.

Even my own kid was telling me I had somehow managed to miss the beauty I had as a human.

"Well, that's when I married your dad. Charlie was there to walk me down the aisle. That's what dads do at their daughter's weddings." I explained.

"So will daddy do that when I get married?" Renesmee asked.

"Yes, honey. That's what I'll do." Edward said, kissing her on the cheek.

I set the book down on top of the large stack and looked up to a camera in my face.

"Smile!" Alice said, clicking the camera button.

Edward yanked me back and I barely had enough time to smile with my family before the flash went off. Thank God for vampire speed.

"We're going to document this Christmas! It's the first with our new additions!" Alice squealed.

I hadn't even realized we'd sat through half my CD. When I heard a new song starting, I decided to go back to just a few songs after where we had left off, saving the others for later times. A familiar song came on and I saw Edward smile.

"I remember this song." he said, listening to the song with a smile, before he turned to Renesmee, "Would you like me to teach you piano?"

She nodded and they walked over to the piano together, hand in hand.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N:** So basically, I know this chapter kind of sucks. I wanted to do this song, but the story wasn't the greatest of them. The next song is actually the one that was chosen from the reviews, but I needed a chapter in between before I did that one, so the next chapter will be cute Edward/Renesmee time. I actually had to research quite a bit for this chapter, making sure cameras were actually out in their time zones and if bikes looked normal or not. The picture I described of Edward without teeth was taken from a picture I found on Google of a local newspaper boy, though he actually had his teeth, lol. Hope you still liked the chapter. The next one will be better, I hope. R&R :D

-DL


	5. Jingle Bells

**Title: **A Cullentastic Christmas

**Chapter 5:** Jingle Bells

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** Stories of Cullen Christmases based on the songs on a Christmas Mix CD that Bella brings home.

**Type:** AU OOC; Pairing: Bella/Edward, Other Canon Pairings. After Breaking Dawn. All Vamps.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I just grabbed them and drove them crazy for my own entertainment. I do not own any of the songs mentioned. They belong to their respective owners.

**A/N: **So this chapter should be pretty cute. Daddy/daughter bonding and a fun new visitor. Hope you enjoy :D

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**EPOV**

The song flooded in fuzzy human memories. Pictures of a piano, my first sheet music, my mother, all came back in, but none of them were clear enough to truly make out anything. I wished dearly I could still imagine my mother's face, but now was a time to make memories with my darling daughter.

I hoisted Renesmee onto the piano bench, then slid on next to her. I lifted up the key cover and swiped my hand across the beautiful ivory and black. There was the familiar tinkling of the notes. I smiled and turned to Renesmee.

"How would you like to learn 'Jingle Bells?'" I asked her.

"What's 'Jingle Bells?'" she asked, looking confused.

"It's the song playing on the radio right now, but I can teach you how to play it on piano. It's one of the first songs I ever learned for piano." I said, giving her an encouraging smile.

"Okay." she said, nodding her head.

I placed her tiny, right hand on the key. I could teach her the accompaniment later. Now was the time for basics.

"This here is the key for the note of 'C.'" I said, placing her thumb on the middle C.

I pressed her finger down below my own and C rang out from the piano. She gasped and smiled. She pressed it again, getting familiar with the sounds of my other baby. The piano that had been there with me before my beautiful Bella, and my beautiful, baby girl.

I smiled at her.

"Good. Now you're going to want to put the rest of your fingers on the keys next to it, like this." I said, as I placed my hand where it would be an octave lower.

She stretched out her little fingers, her pinky barely making it to the G.

"Daddy, I can't reach like you can." she complained, looking slightly dejected.

"It's okay. I'll teach you the easy way first, then when you're a little bigger, I'll teach you the grown-up way, okay?" I said, trying to boost her confidence.

She nodded and placed her hand back in her lap.

"Okay, take your pointer finger. That's this one." I said, pointing at her first finger, "And place it back on the 'C.'"

She did as she was instructed, then looked up at me.

"Now move it over two spaces, to the 'E' key." I said, pushing her finger to the right, two keys.

She pressed it and smiled at the new sound.

"This is where the song will start. Okay, now copy what I do on my keys, with your own keys." I said and putting my pointer on the 'E,' an octave lower.

"E, E, E. E, E, E." I said, as I pressed the keys to play the beginning of "Jingle Bells."

She copied me, going slower.

"E. G. That's this one." I said, moving my finger to G, "C. D. E."

I gestured to each new key, before I pressed it, as the song went along. She picked up on the swing of things, fast, and I smiled widely. It made me happy to see that I could share my love of piano with my daughter. Every time she played more of the song, her smile grew, as did mine, and I could feel the warmth growing within her.

"'Kay, try it all one more time." I said, this time watching her play the beginning.

She performed it perfectly, albeit at a much slower pace, but she hit the right notes.

"Ready for the next set of notes?" I asked her and she nodded eagerly.

"Okay, F, F, F. F, F, E, E." I said, striking the notes in tune with the song.

"This part's hard." she said, having difficulty with the strange new tempo of the notes.

"It's easier than it looks." I said, placing my hand over hers to guide her.

"Daddy, you make everything look easy." she said, giggling, as she tried to play the new part again.

I smiled at her, recognizing the feeling you would get when you blush, though I was no longer physically able to do so.

"Ready? E, E, E. D, D, E, D. G." I said, playing the last part of the first stanza in the song.

She played it, this time getting the hang of the speed.

"Play through the whole thing with me, now, then we'll work on the next half." I said, getting ready to play it again.

We went through the first piece, all at once, and I sang along, so she could get used to it. She clapped when we finished and looked at me expectantly to finish the song.

"Now, you just copy the first part, except for the last 5 notes. So E, E, E. E, E, E. E, G, C, D, E. F, F, F. F, F, E, E. E, E, G, G, F, D, C." I played through it once, then played it again, slowing down, to let her see how I changed the final notes.

She watched intently, no doubt trying to commit the notes to memory. She played through it once, her little tongue splayed out against her top lip, with her deep concentration. When she had played it once, her tongue slipped back in her mouth and she turned to me, her eyes softening from the intense gaze she had on previously.

"I think I get it Daddy. I'm gonna try it by myself. You sing and I'll play." she said, giggling as she looked up at me with those chocolate eyes that reminded me of my Bella.

I smiled at her and pretended to clear my throat and sit up straighter.

"Jing-le bells. Jing-le bells. Jing-le all. The way. Oh. What fun. It is to ride. In a one horse. Open sleigh. Hey. Jing-le bells. Jing-le bells. Jing-le all. The way. Oh. What fun. It is to ride. In a one horse. Open sleighhhh." I sang slowly, matching the notes as she played.

I heard everyone clapping behind us and I stood up, picking Renesmee off the bench and pulling her into my arms.

"One day, you'll be able to play piano just like me. Would you like that?" I asked, placing a kiss at her temple.

"Yes." she said smiling, as she wrapped him little arms around my neck, hugging me close.

I felt overwhelmed at the tenderness and was so glad that Bella had gifted me with this beautiful child in my arms, as well as giving me herself to have for all of eternity.

I walked back over to the couch, setting down Renesmee, finally hearing the music that had been turned down while we played. It was a familiar song of the holidays.

I lost focus on the song as an uninviting smell entered my space.

"The _mutt_ is here to visit for Christmas." I whispered to Bella.

She gave me a disapproving look, but I heard Renesmee gasp and run towards the front door.

"Jacob!" she yelled, reaching up for the doorknob.

I groaned as I smelled what he had with him.

"Are you sure you made this CD and not Alice? It has an odd way of tying into memories and events occurring." I said to Bella.

"What are you talking about?" she whispered back urgently, as the door flew open and she got a view of Jacob in the doorway.

There was a collective gasp from the family.

"Oh." Bella said.

"Merry Christmas everybo—ooh." Jacob said, stopping mid-sentence, as he took in everyone's expressions.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N:** So I hope that was cute enough. I wanted Edward to teach Renesmee piano. Those are the actual notes to Jingle Bells, by the way. It was actually one of the first songs I taught myself how to play. :P Anyways, what could Jacob have brought that left the whole family in shock? What could be playing on the stereo? Will those cookies they made ever get eaten in a house full of vampires? Come back next chapter to find out! Lol. R&R! :D

-DL


	6. Rudolph, The Red Nosed Reindeer

**Title: **A Cullentastic Christmas

**Chapter 6:** Rudolph, the Red Nosed Reindeer

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** Stories of Cullen Christmases based on the songs on a Christmas Mix CD that Bella brings home.

**Type:** AU OOC; Pairing: Bella/Edward, Other Canon Pairings. After Breaking Dawn. All Vamps.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I just grabbed them and drove them crazy for my own entertainment. I do not own any of the songs mentioned. They belong to their respective owners.

**A/N: **I just want to say each and every review is appreciated, so even if I miss responding to it, it does mean a lot to me. Enjoy Jacob and his one-tracked mind. (No it's not anything sexual lol)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**BPOV**

There in the doorway, stood Jacob and a reindeer. The poor reindeer had one of those fuzzy red noses strapped to its head. I then realized what Edward had meant. The CD was now playing "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer," mocking the poor animal before us.

_All of the other reindeer,(reindeer)_

_used to laugh and call him names. (like Pinnochio)_

_They never let poor Rudolph, (Rudolph)_

_play in any reindeer games. (like Monopoly)_

Rosalie was to the door in a flash.

"What do you think you are doing bringing that into our house? Do you know how lucky you are that we are all fed already? You could've killed Rudolph!" she screeched at him.

"I'm sorry you all are a bunch of savages that can't control yourself!" he shouted back.

Edward, getting frustrated, went to join them at the door.

"Listen, _dog_, we are not savages. That is the whole point we don't feed on humans, you idiot. We feed on animals as a way to not be savages, so don't come marching in here calling names and sabotaging our Christmas." he said, glaring fiercely at Jacob.

"Okay, _leech._ I just came here to visit my Nessie. I wanted her to meet one of Santa's reindeer. Sorry I don't put you before her." he huffed out, turning to Renesmee, who had her arms crossed across her small chest, looking irritated.

Edward looked guilty and Rosalie actually did, too. Jacob just got down on his knees, still clutching the reindeer's leash and sat in front of Renesmee.

"We're sorry. We know you don't like us fighting. But sometimes grown-ups can be stubborn." Jacob apologized to her.

"I don't see what all the big fuss is about. Did you bring a snack or something? Why is it dressed up?" she asked.

Jacob finally looked guilty.

"Nessie. He's not for eating. This is Rudolph. Like in the song? He's one of Santa's reindeer." he tried to explain.

"You mean, you've been having me eat Santa's reindeer?" she said, turning on the rest of us, still sitting on the couch.

I quickly got up and ran over to her, kneeling in front of her.

"No, no, honey. Listen. Santa has 9 reindeer. He keeps them at the North Pole with him. The other ones over here aren't Santa's. Plus, Santa's reindeer are magic." I said, trying to soothe her.

"Jake. I think it's best you explain to her now." Edward said, looking from "Rudolph" to Jacob.

He held his hands up, as if saying, "Okay, okay, I'll get to it."

"Nessie. This isn't really Rudolph. I just dressed him up so we could pretend and have Christmas fun. I didn't mean to upset you." Jake said, sounding resigned.

"Okay." she said, shrugging her tiny shoulders and walking toward the reindeer.

She reached out to pet it.

"But take off that silly nose. I don't think he likes it." she said, pulling off the red, plastic nose.

"So, Jacob. Now that you've managed to disrupt our happy afternoon, what brings you here?" Edward said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I came here to see Nessie. Unfortunately, you guys come as a package deal." he fired back, still on edge.

"Will you two just calm the hell down. It's practically Christmas for crying out loud." Rosalie said, throwing her arms up in the air in frustration.

I snickered at the three of them. They could all get so out of hand.

"Jacob, I think it's time you let the poor animal go. It's scared to death. It knows what we are." Jasper said, sending out a wave of calm, more than likely trying to calm the animal.

Jacob disappeared for a moment, letting the reindeer go and made it back inside. He shook off some of the snow that had settled in his thick, black hair.

"It's snowing?" I asked, not excited at the prospect of cold.

"Bella, I may not be able to read your mind, but I have a good idea of what you're thinking. It won't feel cold anymore. You're colder than it is, now." he said, smirking at me.

"Oh by the way, Edward is gonna show you something about the snow later. You'll love it, but don't go now. We have things to tend to." Alice said, as she nestled into Jasper.

I'm sure my face looked extremely confused, but I just shrugged it off, deciding to wait till whatever was supposed to happen, did on its own. I walked back over to the couch with Edward in tow.

"So why are you guys putting everything up so late?" Jacob asked, as he strolled into the house, Renesmee planted firmly on his shoulders.

"Oh, I'm sorry you have the memory of a dog, but we were kinda busy making sure my daughter didn't get carted off by the Volturi, or were you not paying attention?" Edward snapped at him.

"Oh. Right. Geeze, calm down. No need to ruin the Christmas spirit." Jacob said, putting his hands out, as if he could calm Edward that way.

"Knock it off you two. Jake, could you turn off the music? I want to turn on a movie for Renesmee." I said, getting up to grab the DVD I wanted.

He nodded and went over to turn off the stereo that was now playing "It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year."

The television showed pictures of a blustery day and newspaper headlines flashed across the screen. It was the beginning of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, the movie. The one with Burl Ives. I felt it was most fitting for the occasion and we had yet to watch a Christmas movie.

I had always loved this movie as a kid. Now that I had fuzzy memories of it, I wanted to refresh them, as well as let Renesmee enjoy the new ones to be made.

The movie played, as Jacob and Renesmee sat in front of the couch Edward and I were lounging across. Jasper and Alice lay across the other couch, Carlisle and Esme sitting snuggled up on the ground next to them. Emmett was sprawled across the loveseat, Rosalie leaning her back against the couch. Emmett's hand was resting across her shoulder to hold her hand.

The movie started and I smiled like a child on Christmas morning.

I always felt bad for Rudolph and Herbie, the misfit elf, but, I always loved how Rudolph was accepted by Clarisse, and Herbie and Rudolph became little allies.

As all the little songs each played, I found myself singing along and even heard a low humming from below me. Jacob was singing along! I tried to hide my laughter and just shook my head at Edward when he gave me a funny look.

Renesmee looked very focused on the movie. Looking sad when Herbie talked about never fitting in and when people started making fun of Rudolph. She must've gotten the idea that she didn't fit in being one of the very few half-human, half-vampires.

"Renesmee. Come here honey." I whispered to her.

She looked up at me with her chocolate-y eyes and crawled onto my lap.

"Renesmee, you know that you fit in, right?" I whispered to her.

She shrugged her little shoulders.

"Renesmee. You are special. Just because you're different, doesn't mean you don't belong. It just makes you unique and makes us love you even more." I said, trying to reassure her.

She looked at me and smiled wide, hugging me to her.

As if on cue, Clarisse ran up to Rudolph talking about how she thought he was even better since he was different from everyone else.

I hugged her tight one more time, then I set her back on the ground with Jacob during Clarisse's song.

For the rest of the movie, we watched in silence, enjoying the cute Christmas feel of it. Renesmee seemed much happier while watching it, now.

Who would've thought that this Christmas could be so life-changing and exciting and wonderful all at once?

I cuddled closer to Edward for the rest of the movie, thinking about how nice it was to have Christmas with my whole family this year.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N:** So I know this one was kinda weird, but I needed to get it out and bring Jacob in. Plus Jacob _would_ be the dork to bring a reindeer to a vegetarian vampire house lol. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Also, in my story, they talked the Volturi away BEFORE Christmas. Kkthnxbye. R&R perty please :D Oh, oh and btw, if you are looking for a great love story and don't mind M ratings, then please, please, _please_ check out Manyafandom's All I Ever Knew. It's amazing and really changes your whole perspective of the unexpected love story. Please give it a chance. You won't be sorry. I've fallen in love with it.

-DL


	7. Feliz Navidad

**Title: **A Cullentastic Christmas

**Chapter 7:** Feliz Navidad

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** Stories of Cullen Christmases based on the songs on a Christmas Mix CD that Bella brings home.

**Type:** AU OOC; Pairing: Bella/Edward, Other Canon Pairings. After Breaking Dawn. All Vamps.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I just grabbed them and drove them crazy for my own entertainment. I do not own any of the songs mentioned. They belong to their respective owners.

**A/N: **I don't know how you few people that reviewed could really like last chapter, but you did, so here's the next one. I swear I haven't given up on my other stories. Just hitting severe writer's block. I'm almost done with the next chapter of IWYF and I'll work on DY soon. I swear it!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**BPOV**

The movie ended and Jacob started sniffing the air in front of me.

"Do I smell...cookies??" he questioned, sitting up fast, nearly knocking Renesmee to the ground, but luckily, his quick reflexes caught her in time.

He hitched her onto his hip and walked into the kitchen.

"Jacob. Some of these are for Santa. Don't eat them all." Renesmee said, giving him a stern look.

"Okay, okay! Don't hurt me!" he said, pretending like he was really afraid of getting in trouble.

Renesmee giggled at his actions and picked up a cookie from the counter. It was in the shape of a reindeer.

"Here. You can eat this Rudolph, 'cause he's not real." she said, smiling at him.

He took the cookie and ate it, before setting Renesmee on the ground. She walked over to the incubator and checked on the egg. The egg would move infinitesimally every once in a while, but not enough to let us know it would be hatching soon.

After Renesmee had pried her eyes from the egg, she looked back over at Jacob, who was too busy scarfing down cookies to notice. Her little eyes grew narrow.

"Jacob. Don't eat all of them!" she said, forcefully.

He stopped eating a cookie midway and I could see his eyes quickly count how many were left.

"It's okay, Nessie. There's ten left. If Santa eats more than that, his sleigh will be too heavy for him to drive home." he said smiling at her.

Her anger immediately dissolved and she couldn't help smiling back, giggling a little.

I smiled at the recognition of how Jacob's smile had been so infectious, for myself. I immediately felt guilty, knowing one day we would have to explain things to Renesmee, but that day was far off. Jasper, of course, immediately felt the change and gave me a questioning look.

Edward was running his fingers through my hair, watching Renesmee and Jacob in the kitchen and didn't catch my look to Jasper to just brush it off. To try and change the mood of things, I decided to put the CD back on, since it seemed movie time was over.

The end of "It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year" played out and a very different song came on. I heard squealing from somewhere near me, except this time, instead of Alice, it was Emmett.

"Oh man. I love this song! Feliz Navidad. Feliz Navidad." he started singing, as he jumped up from the couch, dancing around it, pretending to shake maracas for some reason.

"Yet another, Emmett and his crazy ways story, coming right up." Rosalie said, rolling her eyes, still sitting on the ground.

_Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Prospero Ano y Felicidad. _

This would be interesting.

"Okay, so I know it seems like I'm like the dumb jock of the family, but I actually am fluent in Spanish. And German. And French. And Japanese, actually. But that's besides the point." Emmett said, shaking his head, as if that would help him clear it.

I couldn't help my jaw falling open knowing Emmett knew so many languages.

"Out of all the school subjects, in the years that I have gone, Spanish was the easiest and most fun for me. I love Cinco de Mayo, I loved Mexican food as a human, and I loved this song. I went through a total Spanish phase, for like a whole year." he said, looking proud.

"Yes. One long, unbearable, Spanish year." Jasper said, looking drained from the memory alone.

I laughed at the thought of Emmett in a sombrero and one of those colorful rug-looking ponchos. Sadly, I could picture it well.

"The whole year, I listened to Spanish radio, spoke only in Spanish to everyone, and wrote everything in Spanish, well, except for my homework, since I needed to pass and everything." he said, laughing heartily at the thought.

"He even thought in Spanish. It was so annoying." Edward said, groaning.

"Wanna know something worse?" Rosalie said, chuckling lightly.

"What could be worse?" I asked, truly curious.

"He would only go after animals that looked 'Spanish.'" she said, looking at me with the can-you-believe-it stare.

I'm sure I looked utterly shocked before I about died of laughter.

"You've...got...to be...kidding me..." I got out in gasps between laughter fits.

"Dead. Serious." she said, separating each word.

"I WANNA WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS. I WANNA WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS. I WANNA WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEARTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Emmett boomed out, sliding onto his knees across the hardwood floors as he sang.

This only fueled my laughter fits even more and I was more glad than ever that I didn't need air anymore because if I did, I surely would have died by now.

I could hear Edward start laughing at my predicament and soon it spread to the whole family. Even Jacob and Renesmee joined in the laughter, though they had no idea what they were laughing about. It was a laughter epidemic!

I finally caught my breath for the most part and took slow, deep breaths, trying to get back to normal.

"Okay. I think I'm okay now." I announced to the family, who was still trying to breathe properly.

Luckily, Jasper recovered next and sent a calming wave, bringing everyone quickly back to normal.

"I don't know if I can handle anymore funny stories tonight." I said, plopping on the couch next to Edward.

"Oh, it's not over, especially, right about...now." Alice said, just as another song finally came on.

"Oh, God. Not this story again." Edward groaned.

I looked at him confused as to how this song could be remotely funny. Although, it was one of my absolute favorite Christmas songs. Especially the version I had picked for the CD.

"Oh come on. It wasn't that bad." Esme spoke up, startling me with the sound of her voice.

"Let Bella be the judge." Alice said, smirking at me.

"Okay, now I'm scared." I said.

"I'm not. I wanna hear more stories. These are fun." Renesmee said, running over to sit with us again, leaving Jacob in the kitchen searching for food he was allowed to eat.

Luckily for him, we had stocked up ever since the imprint, knowing that he would be over too much for it to not be necessary.

"Let's get this over with. Before the song is over, so Bella can get the feel of the story." Edward said, sighing and looking at Alice.

"Okay, well..." she started.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N:** Okay, the thing about these chapters is that when I'm actually working on them, they pop right out, because they don't need to be long. That's why this story is fun for me. Hope you guys liked Emmett's Spanish thing. Funny story: When I was little, I actually used to listen to only Spanish radio stations, watch mostly Spanish television shows, and read my Spanish language for kids books with the listen-along tapes. My mom's like you must've been Spanish/Mexican in a past life or something. Lol. That and in elementary school, we had music class for like an hour and whenever we got to choose the song we had to sing, the guys would always pick Feliz Navidad, so I've grown to love it lol. Okay long AN over. Hope you liked it. R&R thanks :D

-DL


	8. The Christmas Song

**Title: **A Cullentastic Christmas

**Chapter 8:** The Christmas Song

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** Stories of Cullen Christmases based on the songs on a Christmas Mix CD that Bella brings home.

**Type:** AU OOC; Pairing: Bella/Edward, Other Canon Pairings. After Breaking Dawn. All Vamps.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I just grabbed them and drove them crazy for my own entertainment. I do not own any of the songs mentioned. They belong to their respective owners.

**A/N: **So it seems you guys liked the Emmett story, which is good. Hope you enjoy this one and the ones yet to come, as well :D

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Last time_

"_Let's get this over with. Before the song is over, so Bella can get the feel of the story." Edward said, sighing and looking at Alice._

"_Okay, well..." she started._

**BPOV**

I focused on what song was playing and saying before she continued into her story, trying to see if I could figure out the meaning behind the song, but failed to find any in Nat King Cole's version of "The Christmas Song."

_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire,_

_Jack Frost nipping at your nose._

_Yuletide carols, being sung, by a choir,_

_Folks dressed up like Eskimoes._

"Bella. Pay attention! Story time!" Alice snapped at me, bringing me back to attention.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"So, one year, Carlisle had to go to a hospital Christmas party and I decided that we could all go along like a good little family." Alice said, all smiles.

"It didn't stop there. Oh no. Alice decided we all needed to match. In festive holiday gear." Jasper said.

"Oh, but there's more. Not just holiday gear. Goddang elf suits. Carlisle was already playing the Santa at the party, so Alice felt we needed to be his helpers." Rosalie said, crossing her arms over her chest.

I couldn't help but start laughing.

"I still...don't see...how...this...connects to...'tiny tots with their eyes all aglow.'" I said trying to catch my breath and quoting the line of the song playing.

"Be patient young padawan. Let me tell the story. So, the girls were in green crushed velvet dresses with gold and white lining and matching boots and hats. The boys were in dark green velvet full-panted leotards with matching hats and sparkles along the rib cage. We all looked so cute!" she squealed.

"We looked like idiots." Edward said.

"I don't know. I felt like Peter Pan. I thought it was fun." Emmett said, grinning widely.

"The girls didn't have it bad." Esme said.

Carlisle smiled at her in agreement. The song was able to play a little more in the silence. I really did love the way Nat sang it.

_And every mother's child, is gonna spy,_

_To see if reindeer, really know how to fly._

"Back to the point. We were all gathered around Santa's chair, being forced to take pictures with all the doctors kids and hand out candy canes." Edward said.

"Of course, the hospital, not being prepared and apparently neither was anybody else, so there was only one CD playing almost the whole five hours we were there. It was basically this song in like six different languages, on repeat." Jasper said, sighing.

"By the end of the night, we knew every word and how to sing it in six languages. Even though we knew that already." Rosalie said.

I just shook my head at the absurdity of it all.

"Wow. Seriously? Almost five hours of this song? I mean, I love it and all, but I'd probably want to shoot myself." I said, laughing a little at their misfortune.

"Seriously. Me too. I don't know how you vamps do it. Too bad you can only hold your breath and not close your ears." Jacob said chuckling.

"You have no idea how much worse it was for me." Edward said.

I looked at him, confused as to how the situation could get any worse.

"Well, you see. After a while, the songs were stuck in everybody's head. They were all having it play in their heads, even after we decided to turn the CD off by the fourth hour we were there. For me, it was like the CD never turned off, except it was this version playing over and over." he said gesturing to the stereo.

"Hey don't forget what it did to me. I could feel your emotions, buddy. I was suffering right along with you, and I didn't even know why!" Jasper said, throwing his hands in the air.

At this, everyone burst out laughing.

"I'm so sorry Jazz. Wish I would've seen it coming, but it was too late by the time we got there." Alice said, after calming down a bit.

"This is why we don't go to the Christmas parties anymore." Emmett said, still chuckling a bit.

"Thank God, I missed that boat then." I said, smiling widely.

Edward nodded in agreement and I leaned back into him. Jacob got up and put a small box under the tree. Edward looked at him funny. Jacob smiled back at him triumphantly. He must've been blocking his thoughts from him, confusing Edward as to what he could be hiding.

Jacob mouthed, "You'll see." to Edward, his smile never faltering. I wondered what he could've possibly gotten one of our family members.

The song changed and Emmett's smile grew wide. I felt a wave of lust hit me, meaning that Emmett had a very pleasant memory from this song and Jasper had accidentally passed the feeling along.

"Oh geeze, what does this song mean to you guys?" I asked, almost a little frightened at the change of mood.

Emmett giggled before launching into another Emmett-y story.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N:** Okay, so another short chapter, but here it is. Emmett is gonna love the next chapter. He gets to remember one of his favorite Christmas gifts. Hope you enjoyed the little story. It wasn't as exciting, but that really is one of my favorite songs. Lol. Oh and pictures of their elf outfits can be found on my myspace. Just click the little home button on my profile :D R&R! Please :D

-DL


	9. Santa Baby

**Title: **A Cullentastic Christmas

**Chapter 9:** Santa Baby

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** Stories of Cullen Christmases based on the songs on a Christmas Mix CD that Bella brings home.

**Type:** AU OOC; Pairing: Bella/Edward, Other Canon Pairings. After Breaking Dawn. All Vamps.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I just grabbed them and drove them crazy for my own entertainment. I do not own any of the songs mentioned. They belong to their respective owners.

**A/N: **It seems some of you were scared of Emmett's reaction last chapter, so let's see what caused it, shall we? Lol. Enjoy! And Merry Late Christmas! :D

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**BPOV**

"Hey, Rose. Remember that year I played Santa in that school performance?" Emmett said, shooting her a lusty grin.

"How could I forget?" she replied, with a wink.

I shuddered at the thought of where this could be going.

_Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me.  
I've been an awful good girl.  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight._

I cringed at the song playing and the next wave of lust that hit me. I had no idea why I had put this song on here. I never liked it, but my mom had. I was beginning to think I would regret it with the response it was getting so far.

"I'm guessing this means Emmett story time again?" I asked, almost regretting speaking up at all.

"Actually, even I could tell most of this story." Edward said from behind me.

I turned to look at him.

"Then why don't you?" I asked him.

He shrugged and opened his mouth to start.

"Alice, of course, can never be stopped when she comes up with an idea. At the school before Forks, she got bored of being the boring old outcast, so she signed us all up for the holiday talent show. Apparently, we were doing a Christmas performance in front of the school." he started.

"We had costumes again and everything." Jasper said, rolling his eyes.

"What did they look like?" Renesmee asked.

We all looked to her sitting on Jacob's lap next to the couch Rosalie and Emmett were on. We hadn't even realized they'd both come back over.

_Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed.  
Next year I could be oh so good,  
If you'd check off my Christmas list.  
Boo doo bee doo._

"Well the girls had on these dresses with red velvet, a big black belt, and fur trim. They had black boots with fur trim, too. Emmett was dressed as Santa in the red suit with fur trim, black boots, white beard, red hat with fur trim, and white gloves. Edward was dressed as a Christmas tree with pretend ornaments and a star on his head. Jasper, on the other hand, had all kinds of costumes." Esme said, smiling brightly at Renesmee.

I looked at Jasper, confused.

"What do you mean 'all kinds of costumes?'" I asked him.

"Well, I had a huge, pretend diamond ring, like one of those the size of a small hula hoop. I also had a pretend deed, a giant check, and some other odds and ends. Basically all these things were inside the bag that was attached to the front of me." he said.

I had difficulty trying to imagine how that would look and apparently Jasper caught onto my frustration and tried to go into detail for me.

"Basically, I was wearing this full body red velour suit. It covered me from neck to toe. It had grips on the bottom so I wouldn't slip. Connected to my front was a huge open red velour bag that all the props were kept in. I felt ridiculous, but I did it for Alice." he said, looking at her lovingly.

She smiled and leaned into his arm. I smiled at the happy couple, but then turned to Emmett to continue the story for me.

"So here we are with all our costumes, on the school stage. We were the last show. We were doing a little dance slash performance to 'Santa Baby.'" Emmett said, looking giddy like a child getting presents.

Suddenly, the song made sense. I definitely regretted putting this on the CD now.

_Santa baby, I'm filling my stocking with a duplex, and checks.  
Sign your 'X' on the line.  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight._

"Mostly I just sat in a chair really, and Edward stood kinda behind me bobbing up and down to the beat of the song to the whole time. Jasper stood on the other side of me as my Santa bag." he continued grinning like a fool.

I leaned back to give Edward a kiss on the cheek and pat his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Edward. That must've been horrible." I whispered in consolation.

He nodded with a pretend pout, then embraced me from behind, facing me back towards Emmett, so I could hear the rest.

"Alice and I did this little dance in the front of the stage. Every now and then I'd run back and ask 'Santa' for the goodies asked for in the song and he'd pull them out of Jasper's bag and hand them to me. Alice mostly danced around Jasper and would give him a little kiss every time he handed over one of the presents to Santa for us." Rosalie said.

"The performance was very fun and by the end, the all male judges looked a bit shell shocked. The audience seemed to be in shock a little, too, because it was dead silent, just before they got a standing ovation. They won the talent show, needless to say. They realized that they would probably always win and Alice was satisfied, so they decided to stay the school outcasts again." Carlisle said, chuckling a little in the middle.

I smiled and laughed a little at the whole thing. Of course, those silly vampires had to be good at _everything_. At least I could try to catch up to their standards, now that I was one of them.

"That's not even the best part! That night, for being such a good Santa, Rosalie decided to be my Mrs. Claus in bed." he said.

"The outfit was quite, _merry_." Rosalie said, her lips curling into a wide grin.

At this point, Emmett lunged himself at Rosalie, nuzzling her neck, as she giggled and "ooh'd." Luckily for us, Renesmee looked happily confused.

All the rest of us, aside from Rosalie and him, cringed. Poor Edward. He got the mental image.

I turned to see him blinking over and over, as if it could get rid of the image. I couldn't help but laugh at his predicament.

I hadn't even realized we had talked through the whole song until the CD sounded like it was changing. I looked at the clock and saw it was eight already.

"Do you guys want some dinner? I forgot that you eat and Renesmee needs to try and get used to human food sometimes if she wants to keep visiting Grandpa Charlie and to eventually go to school with us." I said, mostly to Jacob.

Renesmee grimaced at the words, "human food," but Jacob pouted and she hung her head in defeat.

"Fine." she muttered, as I made my way to the kitchen to whip up some food for them, before I put Renesmee to bed.

I turned off the stereo on my way to the kitchen, since Emmett had put on some other Christmas movie that was on ABC family.

I decided to make something simple, like spaghetti, so that tomorrow, they could be treated with the traditional Christmas ham dinner and appreciate my cooking skills. I smiled to myself, as I got to work.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed that. They're outfits are all on my myspace. They're pretty cute costumes. Edward's cracks me up. Only Jasper's is made up, but it's pretty easy to imagine lol. Hope you enjoyed the boys pain and the girls exploitation of them, lol. The next one will be cute, kind of a mommy/daughter moment. Don't forget to R&R! Hope you had a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

-DL

P.s. I'm working on a story of my own, so my stories may be updated very slowly. I will not abandon any of my stories, but bear with me please. Iluhyouguys! Thanks so much! And for some kind of info on my new story that has nothing to do with Twilight, I may be posting special information to my myspace. So be on the lookout. I also may be entering Manyafandom's upcoming romance contest, so be prepared and join in, too! :D


	10. Santa Claus Is Coming To Town

**Title: **A Cullentastic Christmas

**Chapter 10:** Santa Claus is Coming to Town

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** Stories of Cullen Christmases based on the songs on a Christmas Mix CD that Bella brings home.

**Type:** AU OOC; Pairing: Bella/Edward, Other Canon Pairings. After Breaking Dawn. All Vamps.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I just grabbed them and drove them crazy for my own entertainment. I do not own any of the songs mentioned. They belong to their respective owners.

**A/N: **This should be cute. It's a little mommy/daughter moment. It'll probably be super short though. Sorry it's late. I had RL plans and couldn't think how to write this. Plus I've been focusing on my real story :D

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**BPOV**

Dinner disappeared quick through Renesmee and Jacob. Well, mostly Jacob. Renesmee kept making funny faces, even though I told her to pretend the spaghetti sauce was blood. She didn't like it that much, so Emmett decided to be a nice uncle.

I thought it was okay that he snuck her some "special spaghetti sauce," but I was sure Jacob would catch on. Apparently he was too caught up in inhaling almost an entire pot of spaghetti that he didn't notice that Renesmee had blood infused spaghetti sauce on her plate.

He didn't even notice her change in appetite. She started scarfing down as much food as him. It was a funny spectacle, but soon they had gone through both pots of food and it was time to put Renesmee to bed. Jacob would be sleeping in our room with Renesmee, so he could make sure she didn't catch us wrapping her presents and bringing them in.

I walked with her upstairs, while Edward and the family cleaned up the kitchen and Jake took a quick shower.

I put her in some Christmas nightgown. It had little wreaths, snowmen and candy canes all over the soft, red fabric. It was a cute little night dress and she smiled, as she twirled around in it.

I smiled at her and lifted her onto her bed, sitting down at the foot of it. I pulled the covers up to her chin and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"_Mommy, sing me a song about Santa."_ she said in my head, after placing her hand on the sides of my temples.

"Okay." I said aloud, thinking of one that would be soft enough to help put her to sleep.

I finally settled on "Santa Claus is Coming to Town." I wasn't too confident in my singing voice, but I'd try my best to make my daughter happy.

"Ohhh, you'd better watch out." I started, softly, still nervous, though my voice sounded unnaturally steady and soothing.

She smiled at me, so I continued on.

"You'd better not cry." I paused to give her a look, causing her to giggle, "You'd better not pout, I'm telling you why."

Her little eyes sparkled at me and I was never more happy than in that moment, seeing what a beautiful creature Edward and I had brought into the world. I almost forgot I was singing to her.

"San-ta Claus is com-ing to town." I sang, stressing each syllable.

Her giggle rang through the room. She seemed to like the song. I took one of her hands in mine.

"He's making a list, checking it twice. Gonna find out who's naughty or nice." I sang, getting more into the song, still keeping it in quiet tones.

"San-ta Claus is com-ing to town." she sang with me.

I brushed a stray lock of that familiar bronze hair from her face.

Her eyes seemed to be getting heavier, as she fought to keep them open for the song.

"He knows when you are sleeping." I tapped my finger at the end of her nose.

"He knows when you're awake." I pretended to give her a stern look and wagged my finger at her.

She giggled again and her eyes started to droop again.

"He knows when you've been bad or good..." I started singing softer and softer.

"So...be...good...for...goodness...sake." I slowly whispered to her.

Her eyes were no longer able to stay open. They slid shut despite her fighting. I could see her eyes still moving beneath their lids, fighting against them with a feeble attempt. She frowned when I stopped singing.

"Oh, you'd better watch out. You'd better not cry." I sang and that smile eased back on to her face.

"You'd better not pout. I'm telling you why." my voice grew even quieter, as she rolled on to her side, snuggling into her pillow.

"San-ta...Claus..is com-ing..." she whispered out, but stopped to let out a big yawn.

"To town." we finished the song together.

She sighed contentedly, as I moved from the foot of her bed. I leaned over her to kiss her forehead goodnight.

"Sleep, my darling. Christmas will come soon." I whispered, before I moved to leave the room.

On the stairs, I was met with Jacob heading to bed. He looked extremely tired and I whispered a goodnight to him in passing.

"Goodnight. Merry Christmas." he yawned out, as he got to our door.

I headed back down to the rest of my family to begin putting all the presents for the family around the tree, especially the ones from Santa to Renesmee.

I saw a small box that was obviously from Jacob to Renesmee. I laughed at the state of the box. The box was somehow still in tact, despite the horrendous wrapping job on it. There were scraps of about 3 different wrapping papers taped haphazardly across the box and the words, "To: Nessie, From: Jacob" scrawled across the top in black permanent marker.

"Do you know what it is?" I asked Edward, showing him the box.

"No idea. He blocks his thoughts and since Alice can't see Renesmee's future, she doesn't know her reaction to it." Edward sighed out.

It obviously peeved him when he couldn't figure something out, even more so when it had to do with Jacob and our daughter.

I placed the package back under the tree and helped the rest of the family pull the packages out of all of our secret hiding places. There were many just hidden on tall spaces, where Renesmee couldn't see or reach. Some were actually hidden in the garage.

When we were finished, Edward and I settled on the couch in front of the fire. I watched the flames lick up the walls of the fireplace, trying to imagine how a man of Santa's stature could truly fit down a chimney if he had been real. I chuckled to myself and Edward gave me a look I had grown accustomed to. That look of, "I wish I could read your mind."

Part of me wished I could push my shield all the way out and let him in. Let him know exactly what I was thinking sometimes, but the other part of me was glad he couldn't get in there. It was my safe haven and I wouldn't want him to see all my childish and pointless thoughts.

"Can I show you something?" he finally broke the silence that had settled around us.

"Um, sure?" I replied, unsure of what he could possibly need to show me at eleven o'clock on Christmas Eve.

"Come outside." he said, as he moved to get off the couch.

I readily complied, awaiting whatever Edward wanted to show me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: **Okay, some update information. First off, check my profile for lots of information on all my stories and things going on. Second, I know, I know, Christmas has been over a while, hell even New Years has passed, but this story is still going. This story actually has a handful of chapters to go. Hopefully, you guys will still be reading it. I'm gonna try my hardest to finish this before March, lol. I know that sounds silly, but I have 3 stories going, plus a onexshot for a contest, plus a real story and other fanfic ideas. Hopefully, you guys can forgive my poor updating and hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter. I liked it. Tell me if you did, too. I know I have 30+ alerters, so I know you guys are there still lol. Next chapter will be interesting. R&R please. Thanks. And remember, check the profile and add my myspace.

-DL

P.s. Check out Hana Pestle's song, "Need." She's trying to get it on the New Moon Soundtrack and it's amazing. You can find the song on my playlist on my myspace and she also has a myspace at www(dot)myspace(dot)com/needfornewmoon, so go check it out. Perty please. Love you guys :D


	11. White Christmas

**Title: **A Cullentastic Christmas

**Chapter 11:** White Christmas

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** Stories of Cullen Christmases based on the songs on a Christmas Mix CD that Bella brings home.

**Type:** AU OOC; Pairing: Bella/Edward, Other Canon Pairings. After Breaking Dawn. All Vamps.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I just grabbed them and drove them crazy for my own entertainment. I do not own any of the songs mentioned. They belong to their respective owners.

**A/N: **Glad to see some of you are willing to stick with this. Means a lot to me. :) This should be an interesting chapter. I like the idea, so hopefully I do it well. Enjoy. :D Oh, and check out the nominees at the Twilight Awards. I found some awesome stories there. :P

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**BPOV**

I followed Edward outside. I went to grab my coat, but he stopped me.

"Just trust me. You'll love this." he said, his eyes full of love.

I felt my smile spread and nodded. I followed him into the backyard. We were headed towards the clearing and the river. I could hear the water flowing from where we stood.

He took off at a run and I jogged behind him until we stopped in the middle of the clearing. There was fresh snow everywhere. It wasn't following yet, but there was a good amount on the ground.

Edward was standing about a foot away from me, facing the opposite way. Too quick for human eyes, he reached down and grabbed a handful of snow.

"Bella. Come here." he said, no demand in his voice, but I obeyed anyway.

I leaned down next to him and looked at him, wondering what exactly we were doing outside in the snow.

"Feel it." he said, looking at me with his eyes nearly black.

They were a deep muddy brown, I knew we needed to hunt soon.

I reached down and picked up the snow, waiting for the bone-chilling coldness of the icy substance.

Nothing.

It was almost as if I wasn't holding anything. The snow was so light, I could barely feel it. I couldn't even tell it was cold.

I watched as chunks fell through my fingers. My eyes widened in amazement and my jaw went slack. I could see him smile at me from the corner of my eye.

It started to lightly snow now and Edward's face lit up even more.

"This part is even better." he said, standing to his full height.

Part of me wished that when I became a vampire, I could be a bit closer in height to Edward. The other part was just thrilled that I was with him.

"You see, when we become vampires, all of our senses become practically super-powered. Our ears, eyes, touch, and smell. I can't say that our taste does, considering we feast on unconventional food, but everything else is amped up. Even such abilities as agility and balance." he gave me a knowing smile at the mention of balance, obviously referring to my clumsy human form.

If I could've blushed, I would've but knowing he wouldn't be able to tell, I feigned annoyance. He simply pretended to pout and apologize before continuing. The snow was starting to fall in larger amounts and was sticking in Edward's disheveled bronze mess of hair.

"What I'm trying to say, is that now, things are much more interesting. You see more things than you would as a human, feel more things, hear more things, and smell more things. Look at the snow, Bella. Look closely. It's beautiful. Like you." he said and instead of responding I tried to look closely at the falling snow.

He chuckled at me and gestured for me to put out my hand and catch the falling flakes.

I did as he suggested and soon several flakes started to collect on my hand. I looked closely and again I felt awe. I saw the tiny crystal shapes, their ice spokes, the way each one truly did come out differently. I was amazed.

"Each one is completely unique and beautiful. Lucky for me, I caught my own snowflake." Edward whispered in my ear.

I turned and gave him a sweet kiss, but apparently, he was having none of that. He immediately begged my mouth for entrance with his sweet-tasting tongue. I gave in almost immediately. As my hands tucked into his snow-covered locks, he broke the kiss. He smiled at me and gave me a chaste kiss. His eyes were coal black.

"We should hunt before morning. Wouldn't want to be irritable on Christmas." I said, as he stepped to my side and took hold of my hand.

"Okay. I know a spot just past the river. There's a den of rabbits there. That's good enough for now." he said, getting serious.

"That seems kind of mean. Sneaking up on them in their sleep? It's Christmas..." I trailed off, starting to feel bad.

"Just think of it as a Christmas present to us and our family. The rabbits feed us and allow us to have a happy Christmas morning with our family." he said, giving my hand a light squeeze.

I still wasn't satisfied, by the darkness of his eyes convinced me that he needed anything he could for now.

"Okay." I said, putting on a smile for him and making the leap over the bed of water.

We quickly hunted and almost slowly walked back to the house. I could tell he wanted more time with me before we had to be with the family again. We hadn't had a lot of alone time since our honeymoon.

"Can we do one more thing before we go inside?" I asked him, out of the blue.

"Um, sure. What is it?" he asked, curious.

"Just lay down with me. Here." I said, pointing to a small area of fresh, powder snow.

He chuckled a little, but did as I said.

"You know, this reminds me of that one song." he said, looking over at me.

"Which one?" I asked, starting to move my arms and legs in the form of a snow angel.

"White Christmas. And now I get it." he said, following suit, but doing something weird with his legs.

"What are you doing? And will you sing it to me?" I asked sitting up slightly, to get a better look.

He was moving both his arms up and down, but he was moving both his legs side to side instead of mimicking a jumping jack motion.

"If you move both your legs to each side, its more muscle work for a human, but you don't gather that clump of snow between your legs when you are done." he said, continuing his strange motions.

"Huh." was my brilliant response, as I laid back down and tried his technique.

"And yes. I'll sing it for you." he said, when I was too concentrated on my work to do or say anything else.

I stilled my movements when he did and listened to his smooth voice sing another great Christmas song for me.

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas. Just like the one I used to know." he started.

I couldn't hold back the goofy smile, as I thought about the fact that I was in the snow, with my husband, on Christmas morning, while he sang Christmas songs for me.

"Where the tree tops glisten, and children listen, to hear, sleigh bells in the snow." he sang in his smooth voice.

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas. With every Christmas card I write." I sang along.

He sat up and stepped away from his snow angel, before continuing the song.

"May your days be merry, and brightttttttttt. And may all your Christmases, be white." he sang, as he helped pull me from my snow angel.

I looked down at his snow angel, while he hummed the little intermission from the song.

"I'm dreaming of a whiiiiite Christmas. With every Christmas card IIIII write. May your days, be merry, and brightttt. And may all...your...Christmases...beeee...whiiiiiiiiteeee." we sang the last verse together.

He gave me another chaste kiss, as we admired our snow angel handiwork. I had to agree, his technique definitely made the angels look nicer. I wished I had a camera to take a picture of the scene.

As if he could read my mind, Edward pulled a camera out of his pocket.

"Let me guess. Alice?" I asked with a smirk.

"She had a vision." he replied, with that crooked grin in its usual place.

"Thanks." I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek, before taking the camera and snapping a picture of our handiwork.

We made our way back to the house, quietly, to make sure we didn't wake Jacob or Renesmee.

Soon it would be time to wake them for Christmas and hand out the presents. I had very special gifts for both Edward and Renesmee. I just hoped they would like them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N:** Okay, so I hope you liked that. I liked writing it. And yes, I know. You can't see snowflake forms without a microscope lol. If you can, then sweet! Lol. Anyway, I like the next chapter. I know exactly what she's going to give Renesmee and Edward, but I don't know what Edward is going to give to her and Renesmee. Any suggestions? Hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R. Check out the profile, if you haven't already. I know exactly where the next chapter of IWYF is going. It's gonna have a cool part. So that should come out some time before next week. Hopefully. Lol. Thanks for reading. Oh and be ready for my Valentine OnexShot. Coming soon. Don't have a title yet lol. Till next time.

-DL

P.s. I estimate 11 chapters left in this story. Just to let you know.


	12. Silent Night

**Title: **A Cullentastic Christmas

**Chapter 12:** Silent Night

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** Stories of Cullen Christmases based on the songs on a Christmas Mix CD that Bella brings home.

**Type:** AU OOC; Pairing: Bella/Edward, Other Canon Pairings. After Breaking Dawn. All Vamps.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I just grabbed them and drove them crazy for my own entertainment. I do not own any of the songs mentioned. They belong to their respective owners.

**A/N: **This may be a sad chapter, but it's okay. Again, I am changing facts of Twilightdom to fit. If you stick with me, it'll get happy again. The chapter after this is funny. Please look at the poll for this story on my profile, as well. Read on. I also noticed I seem to have a thing with posting at 1 a.m. Lol. I had this done in the wee hours of Friday morning, but I was having connection issues, as well as already getting started on chapter 13, so you guys can have your happy chapter. I also started working on IWYF and am halfway through my contest entry. Be prepared! :D

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**BPOV**

We walked through the front door. I walked over to the kitchen to check on Renesmee's egg.

It looked warm enough and was wobbling infinitesimally. I smiled at the idea that it would soon hatch. Renesmee would be so happy.

The plate next to the incubator, which had held the cookies for Santa, was now reduced to holding a pile of crumbs. Luckily, Jacob had finished off the cookies for us, since we didn't want to throw them away. It helped that Jacob wasn't one to say no to food.

I looked around the room, observing my family flitting around with last minute preparations. Esme was cleaning up the last few dishes I had missed from Jacob's midnight snacks. I brought the cookie plate over to her.

She looked up at me and her face held a tight smile. As if something was on her mind. She shook her head at me when I tried to hand her the plate.

"Renesmee will need the 'evidence' from Santa's visit." she said, her voice having a melancholy feel.

I nodded and placed it back on the counter. I was confused, as to how my new mother could be so sad on such a joyous holiday. I walked back over to her to try and figure it out.

"Esme. What's wrong? You shouldn't be so sad on Christmas..." I trailed off, giving her a concerned look.

"Oh, Bella. It's of the past. Sometimes, I mourn for ones lost near this holiday. Your CD reminded me of someone I missed dearly, though my memories are fuzzy of him." she said, sighing and wiping her hands on a dish towel.

She took hold of my arm and led me to the couch. She pulled out one of the albums we had been looking at earlier. It was all pictures of Esme from her childhood to current years.

She flipped to a page she seemed to know well. On the page was a large picture of her and a man I didn't recognize.

"You miss your human husband?" I asked, confused, as I ran my hand around the battered image.

"Not exactly. He was cruel. He used to abuse me. His name was Charles Evenson." she said, furrowing her brows at the image.

"He beat you?" I asked, terrified for her, though I knew I didn't have to now that she was safe and with us.

She nodded and turned to me. Her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"He went to war two years after we were married. A few months after he came back, I found out I was pregnant. I ran away to a cousin's house." she said, her face growing more grave with each word.

"Did he find you?" I asked, my hands at my mouth, as if I were to bite my nails.

"No. I had that baby on December 5th. He was my Christmas wish." she said, her shoulders now shaking with silent sobs.

I pulled her into a hug after I put the album back on the coffee table.

"Oh, Bella. A song. It came on earlier. I sang it as a lullaby to him. It's my favorite Christmas song. Silent Night." she said, her eyes lighting up when she mentioned the song.

"What was his name?" I asked in almost a whisper.

"Gregory Adam. He died not but one week after he was born. But, let's not grieve today." she said, taking a deep, unnecessary breath before continuing, "Will you play the song for me. In memory of my lost son?"

I could do nothing, but nod, as I glided over to the stereo and found the song on the play list. I turned it down low enough, so that we would not wake Jacob and Renesmee, but loud enough for us to appreciate it.

I found that everyone had left the room to give us privacy during Esme's and my talk. They slowly started filing in from assorted rooms of the first two floors. Alice began softly singing along with the song.

"Silent night, holy night. All is calm. All is bright." she sang.

"Round yon virgin, mother and child. Holy infant, so tender and mild." Rosalie followed suit.

"Sleep in heavenly peeeeaceeee. Sleeeep in heavenly peace." they harmonized together.

Esme beamed at them. I decided to join in for the next part, as Edward took a spot my side, wrapping an arm around both Esme and me.

"Silent night, holy night. Shepherds quake at the sight." I sang with them.

"Glories stream from heaven afar. Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia." Jasper joined in, stepping next to Alice.

"Christ the Saviour is born. Christ the Saviour is born." we all sang together.

For the last verse, Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, and Esme, all joined in.

"Silent night, holy night. Son of God. Love's pure light." Edward sang to his mother.

"Radiant beams from thy holy face. With the dawn of redeeming grace." Esme and Carlisle sang together.

"Jesus, Lord at Thy birth. Jesus, Lord at Thy birth." Emmett finished the song in a solo.

Esme looked much happier now that she was remembering her unforgotten son in beautiful remembrance with her adopted children.

"Thank you. All of you. I must say that I should thank Gregory. If I had not lost him, I would have never been with the family I know and love today, on this wondrous Christmas for our first and only grandchild." Esme said, her eyes shining with, I supposed, happy tears.

Carlisle gave her a tight squeeze and Edward kissed my cheek, before turning pointedly to the side window. It faced the eastern horizon. I could see the blue night sky, fading into pale blues, pinks, and oranges, signaling the breaking of the dawn on this beautiful Christmas morning.

I was just happy we could actually see the sun. Luckily, the window in Edward's room faced South, so the Jake and Renesmee would not be interrupted by the sun's bright rays.

"They'll be down in about an hour." Alice said.

"How do you know? I thought you couldn't see them." I said, confused.

"I can't. I saw myself getting really excited about presents in about an hour. And since we can't do presents without them, it means they'll be just getting up by then. Especially since if they had been up, my presents would have all been open." she said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

I just shrugged and made sure to grab Renesmee's last present from my secret hiding place of behind the stereo.

Now it was just time to wait.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N:** Okay. Some important information regarding this chapter. I made up the name of Esme's baby, but all the information about her husband and pregnancy that I used was from Twilight Lexicon. The only thing I changed was how long the baby lived, when she found out she was pregnant, and when she had the baby. If you want to know the real details or more about any of the characters, go to the character bio area in Twilight Lexicon's News Blog. Hope you guys still stay with me after that chapter. It was kinda sad. But next chapter is opening presents! So it'll be happy again! Also, again I ask for help with ideas for gifts Edward can give Renesmee and Bella? Thanks. R&R my pretties. :D

-DL


	13. I Want A Hippopotamus for Christmas

**Title: **A Cullentastic Christmas

**Chapter 13:** I Want A Hippopotamus For Christmas

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** Stories of Cullen Christmases based on the songs on a Christmas Mix CD that Bella brings home.

**Type:** AU OOC; Pairing: Bella/Edward, Other Canon Pairings. After Breaking Dawn. All Vamps.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I just grabbed them and drove them crazy for my own entertainment. I do not own any of the songs mentioned. They belong to their respective owners.

**A/N: **Okay, it took me a while to actually come up with their gifts, then I was bombarded by school and RL stuff. I had a Bio test this past Thursday, and the one before that, and I have another coming up this upcoming Thursday. Then I stayed up studying two nights in a row and I wanted to finish that Valentine Contest OnexShot already. Go check it out btw. On top of all this, Valentine's Day is right next to my anniversary with my boyfriend, so I'm working on a big project for him since I can't afford to buy him anything. Hopefully you guys forgive me for the wait. Enjoy. The chapter will be funny.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**BPOV**

Edward and I quickly ran up to a spare bathroom to shower and change for the day before it was time for presents.

Right on schedule, the two sleepyheads came down the stairs, Renesmee on Jacob's back.

"Merry Christmas!" we all shouted at them.

Renesmee's smile grew and Jacob winced at the loudness of our voices before he settled into his signature blinding smile.

As soon as they touched the last step, Renesmee jumped down from Jacob's back and ran over to the kitchen. She was inspecting the cookie crumbs, with eyes like saucers, filled with amazement.

"He really did come." she whispered under her breath.

I smiled seeing that my daughter was excited on her first Christmas. She took a look at her egg and saw that it was moving slightly. Her smile grew even bigger, before Alice called her over to the Christmas tree.

We had turned all the couches and chairs to face the tree. Alice started handing out presents to all of us. She had given everybody clothes, but I had a note inside of my box, on top of the deep blue scarf she had given me.

There was a folding up paper that when lifted up, fell open from an accordion fold. It was four blocks long. Each said, "24 Hours of No Shopping With Alice."

"Use them wisely." she said, winking at me.

I smiled at her and when the others started to realize what she had given me, they started freaking out.

"Hey, how come I don't get those?" Emmett boomed.

"Where's my get out of jail free?" Edward said, looking sad.

"Can't I get a break?" Jasper asked.

"No." everyone replied.

I started laughing and Jacob rolled his eyes at the family antics.

Rosalie handed out the next round. She, too, gave everyone clothes. It was funny how vampires could celebrate Christmas just like humans even though they didn't have the same necessities.

Rosalie had even given Jacob a gift that I couldn't help, but laugh at. She had given him a fruit cake.

"I figured you'd like something of your own kind." she said sarcastically.

I tried to hold back my giggles, though Edward made no move to cover anything up.

"Thanks, but I didn't know you could even spell fruit cake, blondie." he spat back.

"Whatever. That was lame and you know it." she said, sitting back down.

Carlisle went next handing out gifts. Rosalie and Alice got books on how to do make-up and hair, leaving Alice to give me a mischievous grin. I grimaced at that before opening my gift to reveal some of the books I had been looking at with him, when we had all gone shopping in Seattle that past week.

I smiled and thanked him, while I watched Edward open his gift. It was blank sheet music papers for his compositions and a new book on medicine.

"You know, in case you decide to follow daddy's footsteps, you'll be updated with all the new medical stuff." Carlisle said, patting him on the shoulder.

Edward rolled his eyes and gave his thanks.

Renesmee opened her gift next. It was a helmet. He had gotten her purple roller blades. She looked at him, confused as to what exactly she was holding.

"These are roller blades. You put them on your feet and it's like you can glide. They aren't as fast as running, but they're still fun, or so I've been told. I'm sure mommy can teach you how to use them." he said, causing her grin to return from the prospect of new activities to learn.

Esme opened her gift to find a complete collection of that show Trading Spaces on DVD. She practically squealed in excitement. I was shocked at her reaction.

"Oh thank you honey! You know I love that show! Oh now I can redecorate the house and get new ideas. Oh this'll be so much fun." she said, mostly talking to herself.

The rest of present passing went out like that, Emmett passing out his, then Esme, and Jasper. Jasper's present to Emmett sure brightened up the Christmas day.

"What is that?" Edward asked, trying to figure out what exactly Emmett was holding.

"It's some kind of plush animal toy." I said, not quite sure what animal it was from the angle I could see it.

"Oh. My. God. You guys!! I love this!" Emmett squealed, turning the toy so we could get a better view of it.

Now that I could see it better, it was a orange hippopotamus toy. It reminded me of that one Christmas song, "I Want A Hippopotamus for Christmas," done by Gayla Peevey.

"That reminds me of that song. Do you know what I'm talking about?" I asked.

"Of course we do. That song got him into so much trouble a couple years back. Jasper got him that hippopotamus to commemorate the fifth Christmas since the incident." Rosalie said, snickering.

"Oh can we play it while I tell the story? It gets me in the mood for this story." Emmett said smiling widely and showing Renesmee the toy.

I walked over to the radio and flipped it on, clicking through the CDs' playlists until I found the song.

_I want a hippopotamus for Christmas  
Only a hippopotamus will do  
Don't want a doll, no dinky Tinker Toy  
I want a hippopotamus to play with and enjoy_

I smiled as I walked back over to the couch.

"Ahh. Much better. Okay. Well, one year, I heard this song in a department store that Alice and Rose dragged me to. I started thinking I actually wanted one for Christmas. I mean they're huge and they look cute, kinda." he said, smiling widely.

_I can see me now on Christmas morning,_

_Creeping down the stairsssss_

_Oh what joy and what surprise,_

_When I open up my eyes_

_To see a hip-po her-o stand-ing there._

"So a week before Christmas, I beg and beg for us to go to the zoo. Which always gets interesting, by the way. Especially with Mr. I-can't-control-myself over here." he said, gesturing to Jasper.

"Hey! Not cool. I only slipped up twice! I said sorry to the zoo keeper for, uh, playing, with the animals, and I already told Bella how sorry I was." Jasper said, starting out defiant and finishing with a guilty look as he looked at me.

I gave him a small smile and Alice patted his shoulder.

"Okay, so before I was so rudely interrupted, I was telling a story!" he gave Jasper a stern look before continuing, "We went to the zoo and I ran straight for the hippopotamus section. Jasper, feeding off my giddy emotions, followed me, while the rest of the family went to go check out the monkeys and crap."

Emmett was now getting very excited, as he replayed the story in his head. Edward was starting to chuckle, but tried to cover it with a frown, no doubt for Emmett's horrible behavior.

_Mom says the hippo, would eat me up, but then_

_Teacher says a hippo is a veg-et-ar-ian._

"So, I fill Jasper in on the song and what I want. He gets excited. Of course, he thought food. I actually meant pet. So we jump into the hippo area and sneak towards the pond where a baby hippo is. The thing smells us and starts trying to run, but it's so big, that it's going so slow. We catch up to it and tackle it." he says, throwing around wild hand gestures to re-enact the scene, by wrapping his arms around the stuffed hippo in his hands.

"You won't believe what he did. He pulls a huge freaking collar. Bright traffic cone orange. It even had a little bell on it. Of course, he starts yelling at the poor thing to sit still, and me not really knowing what to think, literally fell over laughing. This brought zoo authorities over, and the rest of the family." Jasper said, beginning to chuckle at the memory.

Rose rolled her eyes and Esme tried to suppress a smile.

"Rose got so mad at me. She told me no, um, fun times for a whole week. I thought I was gonna die, but she caved after day one." he said, with a smug smile.

"What's fun times?" Renesmee asked.

"Well, honey, that's a secret for adults. You'll find out later. Much, much later." Edward told her, looking at Jacob sternly during the last part.

Jacob rolled his eyes, looking quite bored of Edward's protective stance on any girl Jacob happened to have his sights on that belonged to Edward.

_Only a hippopotamus will do  
No crocodiles or rhinoceroseses  
I only like hippopotamuseses  
And hippopotamuses like me too! _

The song ended and I turned off the stereo with the remote I had next to me.

"Needless to say, they were officially banned from the zoo by both the zoo officials and Carlisle." Rose said, in a bored tone.

I looked at her, wondering why she was being so monotone.

"I was there. I've gotten used to my husband's over-eccentric acts. Hearing them over again isn't quite exciting." she explained.

I just nodded and turned to Edward.

"I believe it is your turn to pass out your presents? Or would Jacob like to go next?" I asked, facing Jacob with my second question.

"I'll go next. Sorry I only got one for Nessie. She's all I could afford." he said shrugging, as he lumbered over to the tree and picked up the tiny box covered in the poor wrapping job.

Renesmee looked at the box with a big smile.

"Sorry it doesn't look pretty. My big hands make it hard to wrap small things." he explained to her.

She started peeling off the scraps of paper and ended up with a small white box. When she lifted the lid, there was a necklace inside, in the shape of the loch ness monster, with "Nessie," written across it.

In order to keep things happy, I took the unnecessary deep breaths to calm myself and to keep myself from beating Jacob for solidifying my only daughter's horrible nickname. I forced a smile, when she showed the silver atrocity on a chain, to Edward and me.

"Very beautiful. Just like you, darling." Edward managed to get out in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Can you put it on me, daddy?" she asked him.

Of course, he couldn't resist those big brown eyes that reminded him of the former version of me, and nodded.

He slipped the small chain around her neck and clicked the clasp closed, leaving a kiss on her forehead before sitting back in his spot beside me.

"Edward! Your turn!" Alice said, not bouncing excitedly in her seat.

"Okay, okay, calm down!" Edward said, chuckling at his sister's antics.

"But I wanna open my CD already! It's the one I want—oops. Sorry." she said, looking down sheepishly, as he handed her a package marked, "Alice."

He just smiled at her.

"At least I know you like what I got you." he said, before handing out the rest of the gifts.

Emmett unwrapped a book on grizzlies.

"It's the latest update. It tells you where they live mostly, how many are left, and other fun stuff." Edward explained to him.

"Awesome." Emmett said, already flipping through the book.

Jasper opened up a nice leather jacket to go with his motorcycle that had been passed on to him. A wave of happiness immediately engulfed all of us.

Rosalie held a large multi-pictured frame filled with pictures of her and Renesmee.

"She's like your own. You are her godmother." he said.

Rosalie's eyes started to shine with tears that would never come.

Carlisle and Esme had a joint present from Edward. It was a new piece he had written for them. He had given them the sheet music for it, promising to play it sometime later in the evening.

Before I opened my present, I wanted to see Renesmee's reaction to her gift. It had been from Edward to create some daddy/daughter time for them.

"What is this?" she asked, pulling various sizes of slabs of wood out of the box.

"It's a birdhouse. A place for that bird we saved, to stay in once it hatches. I thought we could put it together before he hatched. It'll probably hatch sometime tonight though, so we'll have to get started soon." Edward said, smiling widely at her.

"After mommy's done with all her presents, we should get started." Renesmee said, looking excited.

She looked at me expectantly, obviously wanting me to get the show on the road.

I opened my present and was completely confused.

I pulled out a copy of _Wuthering Heights_. I flipped it over in my hands, trying to figure out if this was my same copy, or if it really was a new one.

"No it's not new, but it's not your copy. Look inside." he said, as if he could read my mind.

I opened the novel and on the first blank page, was a note from Edward in his beautiful script that read:

_My Dearest Bella,_

_I saw this in an antique bookstore and thought of you. You needed a new copy of a book you so love to read, but I decided older was better. You hold in your hand a first edition copy of _Wuthering Heights._ It is rare and special, just like you. I figured, I needed to get you something you needed and loved, since you already gave me something I needed and love. You. Merry first Christmas, love._

_Forever yours,_

_Edward_

I closed the book and threw my arms around his neck.

"Thank you. This is amazing. Thank you. I love you. Merry Christmas." I whispered into his ear.

He gave me a quick squeeze before I sat back in my spot. I started to hand out the gifts I had picked out for everyone. I felt bad that Edward wouldn't have anything physical to hold for his gift, so I had quickly thrown together something when he was busy the night before.

Everyone opened their gifts, but I wasn't paying attention to any of their reactions. I wanted to see what Renesmee and Edward thought of their gifts. Renesmee opened hers first.

Her tiny hands unwrapped the very special sketchbook and supplies I had found for her. I had basically given her an art starter kit.

"Since you learn and express yourself through visuals, I want you to express them into this. It's called a sketchbook. You use these," I held up the colored pencils, pens, and crayons, "to draw in here." I pointed to the book, " and in here," I pointed to the silver-plated heart on the front, that opened down the middle, "is a picture of all of us to keep with you." I finished my mini speech.

She ran her hands across the words, "plus que ma propre vie," meaning, "more than my own life," in French, that covered the silver heart locket-type shape on the cover. She pushed the small button to open it up. On the left piece of the heart was a picture of Edward and I. In the middle, was a picture of Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper. On the right piece, was a picture of Jacob holding Renesmee.

She smiled at all of the pictures and closed the heart back up.

"Thanks, mommy." she said, trying to hug me without moving.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." I said, then turned to Edward, taking in a deep breath, worried he would be mad about his present.

He unwrapped the small box and lifted the lid. He pulled out the note I had written and read it aloud, just low enough for only us to hear, since he was confused in its meaning.

"The present is worth the wait, or I hope it is. Be ready tonight?" he asked in a whisper.

"It means you'll get your real present tonight." I whispered back.

He nodded, but had that same perplexed look on his face when he couldn't figure me out. Tonight, he would finally understand.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N:** Wow. I finally got this out. I thought I was gonna die before I got it out lol. It was about 7 pages and I hope you liked it. It took me a long time to come up with the presents I did end up describing. I really liked Bella's gift to Renesmee and I can't wait till you guys get to see Bella's present to Edward, if you haven't already guessed it lol. I will be working on this, IWYF and my real story, as well as finishing up my winter course within the next two weeks, so be ready for more delays. Thanks for still reading and be sure to check out my new fluff-shot and vote for it when the time comes! R&R please :D

-DL

P.s. Pictures of Edward's present to Bella (which cost $228,000!), Emmett's hippo, and the Nessie Necklace, can be found on the myspace. The sketchbook does not actually exist, though I wish it did. I would want it lol.


	14. Jingle Bell Rock

**Title: **A Cullentastic Christmas

**Chapter 14:** Jingle Bell Rock

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** Stories of Cullen Christmases based on the songs on a Christmas Mix CD that Bella brings home.

**Type:** AU OOC; Pairing: Bella/Edward, Other Canon Pairings. After Breaking Dawn. All Vamps.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I just grabbed them and drove them crazy for my own entertainment. I do not own any of the songs mentioned. They belong to their respective owners.

**A/N: **Sadly, it seems I have lost quite a few of you. Barely any hits and only one review. It's okay. I'm still gonna finish this no matter what, and thank you to my one reviewer. You rock! Lol. Anyway, onto some more fun Cullen times. The boys will be putting on a show for you, so grab some popcorn and turn on that imagination :D

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**BPOV**

Renesmee barely paid attention to any of the several Santa gifts she had received, obviously worried about needing to finish the birdhouse before her egg hatched.

Renesmee and Edward immediately stood up and walked over to the couches to get started on the birdhouse. From where I was sitting, I could see the egg was now visibly wobbling side to side.

I helped Alice clear up all the torn up wrapping paper and throw it away into large trash bags. Esme went into the kitchen to start work on breakfast for Jacob and Renesmee.

Jacob, while waiting for food, went to go watch Edward and Renesmee build the birdhouse, handing her the assorted items she needed. Rosalie and Emmett ran off to get ready, or so they said, while Jasper and Carlisle joined the rest of them on the couches and turned on the television.

"Ferris Bueller's Day Off," was on. I vaguely remembered seeing it a while back. I just remembered the music that went with it and the infamous, "Bueller, Bueller, Bueller..." said in a monotone voice, by that guy who did the Visine commercials. It was only just starting. Maybe I'd sit down and watch it again, but for now, I had to finish cleaning up.

Alice and I hauled the bags into the garage and into the garbage cans. I went back in to wheel Renesmee's new bike out, as well. Alice went to change into Christmas-y outfit, apparently.

Seeing as how the birdhouse Edward had picked out only required fitting and hot gluing, it didn't take them long.

The glue had set and the birdhouse was put together in about twenty minutes when it would've taken me about an hour, as a human.

Jacob would hand Renesmee the various paints she requested and Edward would hand her the paintbrushes she was to use after he showed her how to use them.

A commercial for Guitar Hero came on and Emmett gasped. I hadn't even realized he had come downstairs. It was the one where those people do that dance from _Risky Business_. Even Edward froze while he was watching it. A sly grin spread across his face.

I looked on curiously.

"Ooh goody! Cullen men, report to Edward's room immediately!" Emmett boomed and dashed up the stairs.

"Alright! Love the way you're thinking, Em!" Edward yelled, as he took off after him.

Jasper and Carlisle slowly followed suit, clearly confused. Jasper had a grin though, obviously from the boys' giddy moods.

"Hey, do—Jacob! Help Renesmee finish painting the birdhouse. Alice just had a vision that the egg would be hatching pretty soon." Edward suddenly yelled downstairs.

Jacob just shook his head and continued helping Renesmee with the birdhouse. I took a seat next them, watching the movie, wondering what the boys could possibly be up to.

Alice walked into the room snickering. She was now wearing a bright red turtleneck dress, with hideously forest green tights on, topped off with black ankle boots. She was wearing Christmas tree earrings and was wearing fake antlers on her head. Obviously, she had been too distracted by her visions to notice what she was putting on.

"You guys'll love this. Anyway, like my outfit?" she asked, spinning to show it off.

"Uh, sure. What's with the red and green all over?" I asked, not sure if I should say anything against the outfit.

"Christmas colors are red and green, silly! You should know this by now!" she squealed excitedly before she sat on the couch beside me.

"You look like Christmas threw up on you." Rosalie said from behind us.

Obviously, she had finished getting ready. She was wearing a red pea coat, a white sweater dress with a black belt and tall, black suede boots. Even as a vampire, she still made me take a hit to my self-esteem.

"Whatever Miss Copycat. I totally called sweater dress today." Alice said, crossing her small, green legs.

Rosalie just flipped her hair over her shoulder and lounged across the couch next to ours.

"What's with the coat? You going somewhere? Not that I object...ever." Jacob said in a cocky tone.

"Aww I'm sorry, pup. I'll be staying here, where I belong. Just felt like dressing up a little. Doesn't matter to you, anyway." she bit back, not even looking at him.

Jacob huffed and just went back to the task at hand. I heard some thuds from upstairs and gave Alice a worried look.

"Don't worry. They're probably just changing. They'll be down soon. Oh and you'll need to turn on track three of the second CD when they do." she said, smiling.

I just nodded, still not quite understanding what was going on. Esme decided to join us, as Renesmee put the final touches on her completed birdhouse.

"Ladies and guy!" Emmett boomed from the top of the stairs.

You couldn't see him or any of the other Cullen men behind the giant mattress Emmett was holding in front of himself.

"Bella. Track—" Edward shouted down from some unknown location.

"Three. Got it. Alice already told me." I shouted back, pressing the correct buttons on the stereo remote I was holding.

The music of Jingle Bell Rock was now filling the room. I saw the mattress fall from Emmett's grip and onto the edge of the top stair. I could now see everyone was holding a mattress in a line and they were all in matching outfits with the same prop.

"Oh." Esme said.

"My." Rosalie added.

"God." I finished.

We all sat there completely stunned.

The Cullen men were all there in white button up shirts, Christmas-themed ties, and either red or green silk boxers. All of them were holding their own Guitar Hero guitar with their mattresses. Emmett stepped onto the mattress and tipped it down, sliding down the staircase.

"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock. Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring. Snowin' and blowin' up bushels of fun, now the jingle hop has begun." Emmett sang, swinging his plastic guitar around crazily.

Edward slid down next, singing on his way down.

"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock. Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time. Dancin' an' prancin' in Jingle Bell Square, in the frosty airrrrrrrr." he sang, throwing his head back and clicking the guitar hero strum button, up and down rapidly.

Jasper was next, but they all sang the next part before continuing their wacky routine. Jacob kept trying to cover Renesmee's eyes, while Rosalie just smiled, staring at Emmett. Esme and Alice were trying hard not to die of laughter.

"What a briiiiight time, it's the riiiiiight time, to rock. The. Night. Away." they all sang, as Jasper now descended down the stairs.

"Jingle belllll time, is a swellll time. To go a-glidin' in a one horse sleigh." Jasper sang, getting down on his knees as he slammed all the buttons on the poor defenseless guitar.

You could see the small indents he was making on the plastic frame.

Carlisle then slid down to sing his part.

"Giddy up jingle horse, pick up your feet. Jingle around the clockkkkkkkk." he sang, swaying back and forth, his blond hair moving around haphazardly.

It was entertaining to see the head of the house, calm, collected Carlisle, acting so crazy. Even I couldn't help laughing at the spectacle before us.

"Mix and a-mingle in the jinglin' feet. That's the jingle bell. That's the jingle bell. That's the jingle bell rockkkkkk." they all sang the ending together, landing on their knees and making one last overdrawn strum of the plastic prop.

We started clapping for them. Even Renesmee, who had managed to see through Jacob's huge hands was giggling and clapping for their performance.

"Thank you, thank you. Thank you very much." Edward said, acting like Elvis Presley.

I ran over to give him a hug.

"That was beautiful, Edward. You guys were wonderful." I said, beaming up at him, still trying to control my giggles.

Renesmee ran over and hugged Edward's bare, pale leg.

"That was funny daddy." she said, looking up at him.

He smiled down at her and he picked her up. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and then we all froze. There was a strange sound coming from somewhere in the room. It was a tapping and cracking sound.

We heard it a few more times, then it was followed by a small peeping noise.

The egg was hatching!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N:** Well, I enjoyed writing this chapter. I had been waiting for this chapter for like ever lol. I now have the wrap up of this story all set up. I know exactly what songs will be next, so I should be a little more organized with finishing this story. Only 7 chapters left! Remember to look at the poll! And if it doesn't let you vote, then PM me your vote, or leave it in the review! Thanks to those still reading and hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! R&R and again, check out my contest entry, "What an Ice Surprise!" Voting starts in 6 days! :D

-DL

P.s. Pictures of the two girls' outfits and the general outfit the boys are wearing is on my myspace. :D


	15. Silver Bells

**Title: **A Cullentastic Christmas

**Chapter 15:** Silver Bells

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** Stories of Cullen Christmases based on the songs on a Christmas Mix CD that Bella brings home.

**Type:** AU OOC; Pairing: Bella/Edward, Other Canon Pairings. After Breaking Dawn. All Vamps.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I just grabbed them and drove them crazy for my own entertainment. I do not own any of the songs mentioned. They belong to their respective owners.

**A/N: **Yay! You guys are still there! Lol. And you guys liked it! Double yay! Haha. Next up is some funny Bella history! :D Enjoy!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**BPOV**

"The egg!" Renesmee squealed out, as all of us ran into the kitchen.

We all ran over to the kitchen and checked on the now cracked egg in the incubator. You could see a tiny beak poking out through the shell. You could hear random chirps as it tried to peck it's way out of its once comfortable home.

When it had gotten out of half of the shell, we lifted up the incubator and Renesmee took the baby bird into her hands. It chirped at her, obviously begging for food.

Edward cleared away the shattered shell and grabbed the nest that we had pulled out of the Christmas tree earlier. Renesmee placed the tiny bird in the nest.

"What do you want to name it?" I asked her, as she stared at the bird, fascinated.

"I don't know. What would you name it, mommy?" she asked me, looking puzzled.

"Hmm. Why not Chirp? It could be for a boy or girl and it's a bird-like name?" I said, pulling ideas out of thin air.

"I like it!" Emmett said, excitedly.

"Me too." Renesmee said, her face practically glowing.

Edward had made sure that the top of the birdhouse was removable, so he placed the nest inside and set it on the kitchen counter. Jasper suddenly appeared beside him, holding something squirming in his hand.

"Eww! Couldn't you just get bird seed?" Alice squealed, when Jasper proceeded to place the squirming worm in his mouth and chew.

"Oh. My. God. Tell me he did not just eat a worm." I said, thoroughly grossed out.

He spit the tiny mashed up pink mass into his hand.

"It has to be chewed up in order for the baby bird to be able to eat it." he said, picking up pieces of the mush and hovering it over the small bird's open beak.

"Wait, won't the venom affect it? Since you have venom in your mouth and all." I asked, confused and now worried for the bird's health.

"There's not enough in there to cause any problems for the bird. I dried out my mouth before I chewed the worm." he said, as if it was the obvious explanation.

I just shuddered and walked over to the den next to the kitchen, to use the computer. I needed to check if any stores were open for us to go get bird seed.

While I was browsing the names of stores I knew in Forks and the immediately surrounding areas, the phone rang in the kitchen.

"Got it." I heard Carlisle faintly yell out.

I heard hushed tones and a loud "Congratulations!" after a while, so I decided to see what was going on.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Seems the Denali clan will be hearing some wedding bells soon." Carlisle said with a smile.

"Kate and Garrett decided to have a small wedding. They invited us since we technically got them together. She wants you—Bella—as a kind of secondary Maid of Honor." Edward explained.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because without you, specifically, they would have never met and they were glad to finally have the chance to stick up to the Volturi. They want Renesmee as the flower girl and they even said dog bo—I mean, Jacob, over here could come, as well." he said.

"Hey, I resent that." Jacob huffed.

"Well, I resent you picking my daughter to imprint on." Edward shot back quickly.

Jacob just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest. A small smile suddenly crept across his face, and soon Edward mirrored his expression. I did not like where this was going.

"Y'know. Speaking of bells, do you perhaps remember a certain performance for Christmas a few years back, Bella? Back in elementary school?" Jacob asked, looking thoroughly pleased with himself.

"Which one? Our school made us—oh...that one. Jacob Black, I swear you will not live to see the new year if you bring it up." I threatened, feeling empowered by my newborn strength.

"Oh, he doesn't have to. I already saw the whole thing in his head." Edward said, grinning the crooked smile that I now wished to wipe off his gorgeous face.

I felt my earlier bravado start to dissipate and my shoulders slumped down.

"I give up. You tell the story, Jacob. It's not like I could really remember the whole thing now, anyway. Ever since the transformation..." I said, totally defeated.

"Oh goody. More Bella stories. This oughtta be good." Emmett said, rubbing his hands together.

I sighed and wandered back into the living room.

"Aww it's no good for me to tell the story if you aren't standing with us." Jacob whined, but they followed me to the room and all took seats on the couches.

Edward sat on my right, while Jacob sat on my left, with Renesmee on his lap. He looked like a big brother holding onto his fragile little sister, which was one part of imprinting I was thankful for. Only platonic feelings were there until the proper age of the one imprinted upon. It made the imprinting a little easier to deal with.

"Okay, so one year, Charlie decided to take the week off and go visit Bella in Phoenix. I never thought that visit would've been so entertaining." he started, getting excited.

Edward was clearly enjoying himself and Alice seemed to be in the know now as well, since she had taken to trying to hide giggles. Jasper obviously looked confused by the onslaught of emotions. Smugness from Jacob, giddiness from Edward, Emmett, and Alice, desperation and embarrassment from me and confusion from everybody else.

"When he came back, that man was all smiles. Billy begged to know what was going on. Had he met someone? Was he getting back with Renee? Both were No's but instead he just pulled out a little VHS and waved it in front of Billy, my two sisters and me." Jacob said, starting to chuckle at the God forsaken memory.

I was just glad I couldn't remember the whole thing. Edward seeing I was feeling spotlighted, pulled me closer to him and wrapped an arm around me, rubbing soothing circles on my right bicep.

"So, he pops in this tape. Billy even made popcorn for all of us. It was a taping of Bella's Christmas performance for school. I guess the elementary school she went to was small, since they all had to perform and there were only like twenty kids there." Jacob continued.

"No, everyone else got their parents to opt them out. Only us thirteen kids with stubborn parents were left." I corrected.

"Anyway, they get to the song, 'Silver Bells.' I love it, one because he always calls her, 'Bells,' like me, and two, the girls were all wearing these silver gown things over their clothes, while the boys wore gold ones. She literally was 'Silver Bells.'" he was now leaning forward, shaking with laughter, and Renesmee looked confused with the change of position.

He seemed to notice he had practically pushed her off his lap, so he leaned back again, before going on with my doom. Emmett's booming laughter took over when it finally sunk in what Jacob had said.

"It gets better. They started singing and they had to walk around with these plastic bells, pretending to jingle them. They have to walk through the aisles and up and over the small stage. Bella got halfway down the first aisle, walking way to close to the little boy in front of her and trips over the silver gown. She knocks into the poor kid in front of her, sending him flying into the school Christmas tree which is connected to the lights hung up around the room. That topples over and nearly crushes ten guests and now the little light bulbs are cracking and popping all around the room. Everybody is screaming and parents are running around, now looking for their kids to make sure everyone is alright." Jacob was now practically bouncing Renesmee around with the force of his laughter.

Alice's tinkling laughter could be heard over Emmett's guffaws and even Rosalie cracked a smile. Edward was trying hard not to smile or laugh, even going so far as to hold his breath. I guess Jasper wanted to stir things up so he spread out the feelings of laughter, to where even _I_ was chuckling under my breath at the story. Edward was shaking with his laughs now. They caused him to lift my shoulder up and down, since he continued to hold me with his now shaking frame.

"So-so-so Bella is just standing there, right? In the middle of the frenzy, looking at the camera, which is now shaking. You can hear Charlie trying not to laugh, but all you see is Renee running around trying to find Bella and the Silver Bells melody track playing in the background of the chaos. It was beautiful." Jacob finished the story, finally catching his breath and settling down.

"Oh my God. Bella is such a great addition to this family. I never thought a vampire could die laughing, but she may just prove me wrong if I hear more of these stories." Emmett said.

I glared at the floor, just wanting to get away from the "Let's Embarrass Bella" posse. Finally, seeing as the story was over and everyone was calming down from their laughter fits, most likely with Jasper's help, I shrugged out of Edward's grip and walked back into the den to continue checking stores. I found one on the outside of town. It was based inside of a home. A little family pet shop.

I grabbed my coat and new purse and started walking for the door. Edward got up to stop me.

"Where are you going? I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have encouraged him to embarrass you like that." he apologized.

"Listen, I'm just going to get bird seed. I was only going to bring Renesmee, since the bird is hers, but you and Jacob are welcome to come along. I'm borrowing the Volvo. Oh, and don't worry about the teasing. It's the past and I don't remember the night fully, so it's not too bad." I shrugged and called to Renesmee.

"Time to get some bird seed." I said and she ran to go grab her coat.

"I have a better idea for transportation." Edward said with a gleam in his eye.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N:** Woo! Another chapter done! I hope you guys liked it! I'm not too terribly thrilled about this one, but hopefully you guys enjoyed it nonetheless. Make sure you check out that poll for me, so I can be ready when it comes time for the final chapter of this story. Don't forget to check out, review, and vote for, _What An Ice Surprise_ and also, I recommend JK5959. I recently started reading some of her stuff and it is awesome :) And since I finished my Bio class and hopefully got a B on my final, you guys should be super awesome to celebrate with me and R&R this chapter please! :D Thanks my lovely readers!

-DL


	16. Sleigh Ride

**Title: **A Cullentastic Christmas

**Chapter 16:** Sleigh Ride

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** Stories of Cullen Christmases based on the songs on a Christmas Mix CD that Bella brings home.

**Type:** AU OOC; Pairing: Bella/Edward, Other Canon Pairings. After Breaking Dawn. All Vamps.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I just grabbed them and drove them crazy for my own entertainment. I do not own any of the songs mentioned. They belong to their respective owners.

**A/N: **Yay for you guys loving Bella and her "Could only happen to Bella" moments lol. Glad you liked that chapter. It was originally not as horrible, as in the havoc Bella caused, but then I felt it wasn't Bella-y enough and made it worse lol. Well, on with some family fun! What could Edward possible want them to use as transportation? If you haven't figured it out by the title, then read on! Well, actually, read on anyway haha. Enjoy!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**BPOV**

"What exactly did you have in mind, then?" I asked, confused by his statement.

"I'll show you." he said, right as Renesmee walked back over to us.

"Can Jake come with?" she asked, looking at Jacob, who was sitting on the couch still, looking at us curiously.

"Sure sweetie." I answered and Jacob immediately joined us at the front door.

He pulled on his jacket, as did Edward, so that we went outside, we wouldn't look strange in short sleeves out in the snow.

"So where exactly are we going and what exactly will be riding in?" Jacob asked, as he followed us outside.

I turned to look at him and shrugged my shoulders. He had Renesmee on his shoulders, who was looking around excitedly, trying to catch the snowflakes in her mouth and giggling when they would land on her nose.

"Hold on. I gotta make a quick call and then you'll see." Edward said, running swiftly through a patch of trees so that we wouldn't hear his phone call.

"Are you sure your husband doesn't belong in a loony bin?" Jacob asked, twirling his finger next to his ear to give the crazy symbol.

"Probably, but I'd miss him too much." I said, smiling and trying to listen for him.

My attempt was worthless as he had known to go out earshot and was back just before I was about to attempt to find him.

"Okay, if you just wait one moment, our ride will be here in a couple minutes." he said when he was back at my side.

"So what, did you make a deal with Santa to borrow his sleigh or something?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Something like that." he said, a mischievous glint in his topaz eyes.

_Oh lord, what he had done this time?_ He was like the king of overdoing things. It was like he made a self-pact of, "Go big, or go home," for everything. I fought rolling my eyes to avoid suspicion and was glad he was unable to read my thoughts still.

After a few moments of thinking about what he possibly could've done, I heard hooves clacking down the snow-covered road. _Oh my god, he found Santa? _I thought and immediately would've blushed at my own stupid thoughts had I still had the ability to do so.

Out of the winter mist, I finally saw what was making the noise. There was a large sleigh, being pulled by four beautiful white and brown stallions and the reins in the hands of a friendly looking old man.

"Why hello folks! I'm Chester." the man said, when he was almost next to us.

"Hello Chester. Glad you could make it this fine Christmas day." Edward replied, as the sleigh came to a stand still.

"No problem, Mr. Cullen. You say you'll be needing a ride across town?" Chester asked politely.

"Yes indeed, my good sir." Edward said, reaching up to the driver area to hand the man an unidentifiable amount of money.

"Well climb on then, and we'll be on our way." he replied and we all climbed into the beautiful red sleigh.

The seats were soft and inviting for a sleigh. I'd never actually been on one, but I had always imagined they would be hard and uncomfortable, being more for looks than anything. Sitting in here with my family reminded me of that one song I used to love.

"Do you know that 'Sleigh Ride' song?" I asked aloud.

"I do! Would you like me to sing it for you folks on our way over there?" Chester asked.

"Yeah!" Renesmee shouted out excitedly.

"Alright, I'll do my best. Don't laugh though." he replied, turning around to flash a wink.

I felt like I had stepped into an old Christmas movie. I was expecting either a talking snowman or a narrator to start speaking overhead. I was waiting for the background music to start playing for our singing driver.

"Just hear those sleigh bells jingle-ing, ring ting tingle-ing, too. Come on it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you." he sang heartily.

None of us could hide the smiles that filled our faces. He actually kinda sounded like Johnny Mathis. I almost had the urge to sing along.

"Outside the snow is falling and friends are calling, 'Yoo hoo.' Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you." he kept on singing.

"Giddy-up, giddy-up, giddy-up, let's goooo. Let's look at the snow. We're riding in a wonderland oooooof snow." I couldn't resist singing along anymore.

"Giddy-up, giddy-up, giddy-up, it's grand. Just holding your hand. We're gliding along with the song of a wintry fairy land." Chester sang solo this time.

I took Edward's hand in my own and Renesmee smiled at us. I smiled back at her and decided to keep singing with Chester. We were nearing the little shop we needed.

"Our cheeks are nice and rosy, and comfy, cozy are weeeee. We're snuggled up together like two birds of a feather would beeeee." We sang and Renesmee giggled at the mention of birds, no doubt thinking about Chirp, back at home.

"Let's take the road before us and sing a chorus, or twoooo. Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with youuuuu." Edward decided to join in this time.

"There's a birthday party at the home of Farmer Grayyyyy. It'll be the perfect ending of a perrrrrfect day." I sang, then smiled remembering the shop was called Gray's All-You-Need Animal Shop.

"We'll be singing the songs we love to sing without a single stop! At the fireplace, where we watch the chestnuts pop. Pop! Pop! Pop!" Chester sang alone.

I could almost make out the top of a house in the white haze surrounding us.

"There's a happy feeling nothing in the world, can buy." Chester sang.

"When they pass around the coffee and the pummmp-kin pie." I joined again.

"It'll nearly be like a picture print by Currier and Ivessss." Edward sang along, too.

"These wonderful things are the things we remember all through our livessssssssss." We all sang together.

We couldn't sing any more, as we had finally pulled up to the small shop.

"Thank you for such a wonderful ride. Your singing was wonderful." I said, thanking Chester, as we climbed out of the sleigh.

"No problem. Have Mr. Cullen call me when you folks are down and I'll take you back home." he replied with a smile and a wink, then slid out of sight, down the road.

We went into the shop and were greeted by the friendly shop owners.

"Hello there. Merry Christmas! I'm Jeannie Gray, and this is my husband John Gray. Welcome to our shop. What is it you need?" a petite elderly lady said.

"We're actually looking for food for a baby bird. We found it in our Christmas tree and decided to keep it." I explained.

"Why yes, of course, dearie. Right over here." she said, leading us to one of the aisles.

I still had my arm linked with Edward's, so I felt when his phone buzzed. He had a text from Alice.

_Edward, Tell Renesmee Auntie Alice has some fun stuff planned for her when you all get home. Hugs and Kisses, Ali, _the message said.

"What could that crazy girl be planning now?" I whispered to him.

"I have no idea, but I admit, I'm worried, especially if Emmett is involved." he whispered back discreetly.

"Can we just run away? Do you think they'll notice?" I asked, half serious, half-joking.

"As much as I'd love to run away with you, love, Alice would see what you were up to and it would be ruined." he said, chuckling a little at my worry etched face.

He placed a sweet kiss on my forehead and then we went back to Mrs. Gray explaining the advantages and disadvantages of each bird seed. I wasn't really paying attention, as I was trying to figure out what in the world Alice had planned.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N:** Ehh, not entirely happy with the chapter, but whatever. It works and I'm sick and trying to finish this story. Next up is some fun, Alice-style lol. What could she have possibly cooked up for Renesmee? Haha. Anyway, I have allergies, a sore throat, lack of sleep, lack of food, and an on-off headache lol. I have a week off school, so I'm gonna work on updating IWYF pretty soon, and maybe, just maybe TAOOD. That's a big maybe though. As I said before, What an Ice Surprise is in a contest and voting has started. Please go check it out and if you like it, give it a vote on Manyafandom's profile. I'll love you lots if you do lol. Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and wish me luck at getting better! Lol. R&R please.

-DL


	17. Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow

**Title: **A Cullentastic Christmas

**Chapter 17:** Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** Stories of Cullen Christmases based on the songs on a Christmas Mix CD that Bella brings home.

**Type:** AU OOC; Pairing: Bella/Edward, Other Canon Pairings. After Breaking Dawn. All Vamps.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I just grabbed them and drove them crazy for my own entertainment. I do not own any of the songs mentioned. They belong to their respective owners.

**A/N: **Woot another chapter closer to the end of this holiday story. Seriously, how long does it take to write about two days? Lmao. Apparently it takes 21 chapters :P Here's some fun times with Alice. Enjoy. :D

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**BPOV**

When we arrived back at the house, I was almost wary about letting Renesmee enter. I wasn't quite sure what Alice had in mind, so I asked Edward to scan the minds first.

"They're blocking. Our only choice is to face them. Just remember, if you don't like it, you have your newborn strength to use against them." Edward said, chuckling a little at the thought of me trying to fight of Alice and Emmett.

I took a deep unneeded breath and walked inside holding Renesmee and Edward's hands. Jacob followed in behind us, obviously wondering what we were so worried about. He had no idea what Alice was capable of.

"Yay! Now we can get started! Renesmee, grab some clothes that can get wet in the snow and meet me out back in a minute, okay?" Alice said, running out back with Jasper in tow.

Renesmee ran upstairs to put on her new snow clothes we had given her for Christmas.

Rosalie was lounging on the couch reading her latest magazine. Carlisle and Esme were snuggled up on the other couch watching television. This only meant that Emmett was involved with Alice. Oh this could not be good.

I tried to think positively, as we all stood by the back door waiting for Renesmee to come back downstairs. She was down in a moment and we all went outside together.

It was a lot better than I had expected. Apparently, Jasper and Emmett had created several large snow hills all over the back yard area. Alice stood beaming next to a pile of colorful sleds.

"Ready?" she asked, still smiling widely.

"Guess so." Edward said, walking forward and grabbing a sled to hand to Renesmee.

Renesmee smiled and followed Alice up one of the hills.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for? Come on!" Emmett said, running over and grabbing a sled for himself.

We all picked up sleds and went to the tops of the hills, ready to start sledding. I looked up at the tree behind me and saw that Emmett had actually installed several outdoor speakers, so that we could play music.

Right as I was admiring his handiwork, Jasper turned on the music. "Let it Snow" done by Michael Bublé came pouring out of the speakers.

_Oh the weather outside is frightful  
But the fire is so delightful  
And since we've no place to go  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

Renesmee and Alice slid down the large hill, maneuvering it to go up and across another hill. It seemed this wasn't such a bad idea, so I tried sliding down. Tried being the key word.

I slid down half the hill before hitting a bump that flipped the flimsy sled. Seemed that even as a vampire I could not escape my klutziness. Of course, Edward, Emmett, and Jacob all got a kick out of it, since they had been the only ones to witness it.

_It doesn't show signs of stopping  
And I've brought some corn for popping  
The lights are turned way down low  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

_When we finally kiss goodnight  
How I hate going out in the storm  
But if you really hold me tight  
All the way home I'll be warm _

The song kept playing as I trudged back up the hill to where everyone was still laughing, sitting in their sleds. Before they could even process what was going on, they had all been pushed down the hill. Thank you newborn strength.

I smiled triumphantly to myself and Alice and Renesmee ran over to me to go down the hill again, Alice congratulating me on my handiwork.

"It always seemed so hard to catch Edward off guard since he could read thoughts, you know? Guess it helped that you're blocked off." she said giggling and placing Renesmee onto the sled.

_Oh, it doesn't show signs of stopping  
And I've brought some corn for popping  
and the lights are turned way down low  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow  
OH... let it snow_

_All the way home I'll be warm  
All the way home I'll be warm _

We continued playing around on the snow hills, rolling down without sleds, sliding with the sleds, starting snowball fights. Everything. Soon everyone was outside enjoying it.

It was actually more entertaining than I thought it would be seeing Rosalie slide down the hill on her yellow sled. Seeing her so happy and smiling made her even more beautiful, but for once it made me happy instead of self-conscious.

Emmett tried climbing on with her and only fell off the back end before they could even slide down. I managed to fit on with her and we actually made it down and across all the hills.

The guys tried to repeat their mattress gliding on the sleds and failed with the snow surfing antics. Almost every one of them ended up face planted or fallen off to one side or the other. Only Carlisle seemed able to do it.

We all clapped for him. All in all, it was a fun afternoon and soon we went inside. I still had to help Renesmee start caring for her bird and make Christmas dinner for her and Jacob. It seemed we had already done so much the past two days, I wasn't sure how much more we could fit in before the night was over.

I still had Edward's present left to give. I decided not to think about that as we demolished the hills and brought the sleds back into the garage.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: **Not exactly satisfied with this chapter, but I wanted to get something out to you and we're getting closer to the end! Yay! I added another random one-shot and I've been working on a new story, but don't worry, I won't be adding it until I've finished either IWYF or TAOOD. By then it'll probably be complete, so that one will be updated regularly. It doesn't have a title settled yet, though. Anyway, hopefully you enjoyed the chapter somewhat and hopefully you'll enjoy the rest of the ones I have planned. Don't forget about that poll on my profile for this story. It deals with the last chapter and I need to know what you guys want! R&R my lovies. :D

-DL


	18. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**Title: **A Cullentastic Christmas

**Chapter 18:** Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** Stories of Cullen Christmases based on the songs on a Christmas Mix CD that Bella brings home.

**Type:** AU OOC; Pairing: Bella/Edward, Other Canon Pairings. After Breaking Dawn. All Vamps.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I just grabbed them and drove them crazy for my own entertainment. I do not own any of the songs mentioned. They belong to their respective owners.

**A/N: **If you haven't had the pleasure of reading the Breakfast at Tiffany's one-shot by Hmonster4 and Profmom, go check it out. It's awesome. I may be a bit bias because it included something I hold dear to me for personal reasons (Strawberry poptarts) but it's definitely great. It placed third in the For my Valentine contest! My recommendation for the day :P So anyway, you guys are great, really. You guys even liked the chapter I didn't like lol. And look at this. I'm popping out chapters like crazy. Enjoy some Bella memories and mommy/daughter time. :D

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**BPOV**

As we walked in, another familiar song floated around the house. Jasper had left the Christmas CD playing.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Let your heart be light._

This song had been in several of my Christmastime memories. It was like Reneé's Christmas theme song.

"What's up, love? You have that I'm thinking look on and you know how it frustrates me so, not to know what's going on in that pretty little head of yours." Edward said, cupping his hand to my cheek.

"Oh, it's just this song has been in a lot of memories. Even becoming a vampire hasn't been able to get rid of those memories since I have so many of them." I said, still remembering as the song continued to play and everyone else filed into the house.

_Next year all our troubles,_

_Will be miles away  
Once again as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore _

Renesmee immediately ran over to her bird and looked over at me. She wore a confused look.

"What are you thinking about, mommy?" she asked.

Obviously I was as readable as my mother had once told me.

"How I used to dance with my mom to this song. We would always play it twice so that we had enough time to dance to it." I said, smiling at her and pulling her to me.

"Can I dance with you?" she asked, smiling widely.

"Sure." I said, pulling her tiny feet on top of mine, just like I used to do with my mom.

_If the Fates allow  
Until then, we'll have to muddle through somehow  
So have yourself a merry little Christmas now. _

I was sad that the song had ended, but smiled when I realized I had remembered the old times. It came on again and I started to sway with Renesmee.

We twirled around the kitchen, as I held her small hands in mine. I smiled down at my little girl, remembering when my mother had done the same thing. I could feel Edward watching us, but I could only focus on the happy face my daughter had on and that I had put it there.

It always thrilled me to know that in any way that I was or at least could be a good mother. It was like Reneé always said to me.

Almost every girls says they don't want to have a child, or at least, that's what they think when they are young and in the early stages of love. Mostly it's fear of screwing up, not teaching them everything they need to know to stay safe, not being a good mom. But a lot of those girls end up having a child, usually by accident or stupid decisions, and then none of that matters as much. Mother instincts just kick in. They're built in and then you don't care if that child was an accident or whatever, because it only feels like a blessing.

I was almost glad I could not cry as a vampire. I didn't want Renesmee to worry about the tears that would've been streaming down my face. Despite the pain, the agonizing pain, that I had gone through in order to have Renesmee, she was my blessing. She was my baby. She was mine and I was never more happy to know that Edward and I had created her.

She had been our answer. She gave Edward reassurance that he was not the monster he thought he was and she gave us a family. She made Edward realize that he really wouldn't have been able to deal without me and he changed me. Now we could all stay together forever.

She even gave Jake a solution. Although, I still wasn't too happy about that part, but at least it made us all happy. He had found his other half that he couldn't find in me.

I kept smiling and twirling with my baby girl, even when the song ended. I didn't want to let her go. The chirping of her hungry bird brought us out of the moment we were having and I reluctantly stopped dancing. I pulled her up into a hug before I walked with her over to the open bird house.

She fed the little bird and I went back over to the fridge so that I could start their dinner. It was going to be an early dinner, so I quickly put together what I would need. There was ham, mashed potatoes, fruit salad, fresh rolls, and green bean casserole. I figured I had made too much even for them, but Jacob proved me wrong by eating every last bite of it with Renesmee's help. He even requested desert, so I made them two pies. Apple and chocolate cream.

Those didn't even last long as soon as they had been placed on the table. I found that Emmett had come up with a new nickname for Jacob. The Furry Disposal. It made me smile a little. Jake even managed to put on a smile, mostly because I got the feeling that only Emmett intimidated him. Well, and Edward when it involved Renesmee or me.

After Jacob and Renesmee had gotten their fills, we decided to sit down and watch another movie. Frosty the Snowman.

"Ooh goody!" someone said.

Oh great, what story could this possibly have sparked? I'll give you one guess as to who it's about.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N:** Wow. That got a bit sappier than I intended. The stuff that "Reneé" told Bella is some of what my grandma told my mom and what my mom has said to me, since my mom said she would never have a kid before me and I was a "blessing," and some of my own feelings on the matter. I obviously don't want a kid right now, just because I don't want it to interfere with college, but I do want a baby girl or two later, even if the whole pregnancy part scares the crap out of me and I have those fears about not fulfilling the mother role well enough to get my child ready for the world lol. Enough with the sappiness, just hope you enjoyed it. Next up is some playful fun. Can you guess who is gonna spark story time again? R&R perty please. :D

-DL


	19. Frosty the Snowman

**Title: **A Cullentastic Christmas

**Chapter 19:** Frosty the Snowman

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** Stories of Cullen Christmases based on the songs on a Christmas Mix CD that Bella brings home.

**Type:** AU OOC; Pairing: Bella/Edward, Other Canon Pairings. After Breaking Dawn. All Vamps.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I just grabbed them and drove them crazy for my own entertainment. I do not own any of the songs mentioned. They belong to their respective owners.

**A/N: **The end is nigh! Lmao. After this, only two chapters to go! Woot! I'm kinda ready, yet kinda sad to see this story end. It was fun and more relaxed than my main stories. I will be updating IWYF once this story is over, unless I get lots of inspiration and spew out a chapter lol (Which is highly possible right now since I've been on a semi-writing frenzy lol). Well enjoy some snowman fun. Let's see who guessed right? Lol. :D

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**BPOV**

Emmett.

I should've known he would've done something crazy involving snowmen. I just felt sorry for whoever else had been involved. Knowing Emmett, lots of innocents had been involved in his scheming.

"What in God's name could this possibly connect to this time, Emmett?" I said, thoroughly confused.

Edward chuckled a little at me, obviously already knowing the story. Alice and Rosalie rolled their eyes and Jasper smiled triumphantly. Apparently, Emmett didn't work alone for this one.

"Let's just say, Emmett made lots of small children and even some adults believe that Frosty was real." Edward explained as the theme song to the movie started playing.

_Frosty the snowman_

_Was a jolly, happy soul,_

_With a corncob pipe and a button nose,_

_And two eyes made out of coal._

"What in the world did you do, Emmett?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"Oh I had so much fun at the school before Forks." he said excitedly.

I was a little scared of what Emmett had done to the poor unsuspecting people. I urged him to explain.

_There must have been some magic in that  
Old silk hat they found.  
For when they placed it on his head  
He began to dance around. _

"Well, during winter, especially before school started or if I was home for the mailman, Jasper would help me build a snowman around me with eye holes. Sometimes I would talk to kids passing by." he said, looking smug.

"Some kids would actually start talking to him, others ran screaming." Jasper said chuckling.

"I did it a few times here when we first came here, but after I gave one of mailmen a heart attack, I stopped." he said, looking down sheepishly.

_And the children say he could laugh  
And play just the same as you and me.  
Thumpetty thump thump,  
Thumpety thump thump,  
Look at Frosty go. _

I was sure my jaw hit the floor. Edward gave me that look of "believe it, it's true." I felt bad for the poor man.

"Did you kill the guy?" I asked him horrified.

"Oh God no. With our speedy driving, we got him to Carlisle just fine. He was out by the end of the week. But since that day, I was banned from it." Emmett said.

I kind of had to laugh at things. Who knew that one of the Cullens would hide in a snow covered hideout disguised as Frosty. How many poor children had he corrupted into believing Frosty was evil?

_Frosty the snowman knew  
The sun was hot that day,  
So he said, "Let's run and  
We'll have some fun  
Now before I melt away."_

"Wait. How did you give him a heart attack just by talking?" I asked, seriously confused.

"Oh. I didn't just talk. I liked to jump out at the mailmen and people I didn't like. My Sophomore year here, I made Mike Newton literally pee his pants before school. Poor kid had to borrow pants from the lost and found. They were too short so he walked around with highwaters the rest of the day." Emmett said, looking proud of himself.

"Well, at least Mike Newton deserved it." Edward said, looking smug from the memory.

"He picked up a lovely nickname of Golden Showers, too. He had braces back in freshman year so he was a prime target for bullying." Jasper added, looking off into the distance as if watching the memory on a screen behind me.

I tried to imagine Mike with braces. It only caused me to start laughing and get funny looks from my family who was unaware of my thoughts. Edward looked frustrated as usual at my being the exception to his power.

"Just imagined Mike with braces." I said, trying to appease him.

He gave me his crooked smile and turned back to the movie, content that I had at least tell him what was on is mind.

"Oh yeah and after the whole pant peeing incident, the juniors and seniors would 'accidentally' spill their drinks on his laps, asking if he needed to use the big boy toilets." Emmett said, looking a bit guilty.

"Oh wait! That was that Mike kid? We heard about that all the way on the reservation!" Jacob said, laughing loudly.

Wow. News really did travel in this tiny town. I decided if story time was over that we should watch our movie.

"Guys. Frosty is on. Let Renesmee enjoy it." I said, quieting everyone down.

"Are you sure it's not just you that wants to watch it?" Edward whispered to me.

I smiled at him and shushed him so that we could watch it as a family. He put his arm around my shoulder and I leaned my head on him. Renesmee sat between us. Our happy little family, watching Christmas movies.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N:** Ahh! So close to the end! If you don't know what highwaters are, it's when your pants are just a bit too short and don't cover your ankles without being capri pants, which are meant to only reach your mid-calf. Lol. Poor Mike. Lmao. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next one might be a bit sad, but the last chapter will make up for it. It looks like the poll is leaning towards a lemon in the final chapter. If you just don't want to vote on the poll, but don't want a lemon, tell me in your review. If you do want a lemon, then tell me that, too lol. Thanks for reading. Now all that's left is to review :D

-DL

P.s. Check out my profile for new information and some updates about my stories. I have a thing about a contest on there. Check it out perty please. :P


	20. I'll Be Home for Christmas

**Title: **A Cullentastic Christmas

**Chapter 20:** I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** Stories of Cullen Christmases based on the songs on a Christmas Mix CD that Bella brings home.

**Type:** AU OOC; Pairing: Bella/Edward, Other Canon Pairings. After Breaking Dawn. All Vamps.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I just grabbed them and drove them crazy for my own entertainment. I do not own any of the songs mentioned. They belong to their respective owners.

**A/N: **One away from the end! This one'll be a little melancholy, but I promise the last chapter will make up for it! This is your last chance to choose lemon or no lemon in the final chapter! Please read warning at the end. Enjoy! :D

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**BPOV**

After we had finished watching Frosty, it was time for Jacob to go home. Renesmee and I got up to walk him to the door.

"Sorry you have to go." I said, holding the door handle.

"Well, I've been here for a while." he replied, shrugging and kneeling down to say goodbye to Renesmee.

"Bye Jacob." she said glumly, stepping closer to his crouched form.

"Merry Christmas, Renesmee." he said, hugging her close.

I opened the door for him, as he pulled away and stood up to his full height.

"Well, I told I'd be home for Christmas." he said, smiling at us and stepping over the threshold.

"Alright. Well, tell him we said 'hi' and 'Merry Christmas.'" I said, closing the door on his retreating form.

I turned back around to see Edward looking torn.

"What's wrong?" I asked, walking over to him.

"Just...painful memories." he replied vaguely.

"How? What?" I asked, sitting beside him again.

"Let's not talk about it right now. Let's clean up and get ready to put Renesmee to bed." he said getting up and straightening the cushions where he had been sitting.

I decided to let him be, for now, and went about straightening up. As I looked around, everybody else had already cleaned up their areas and gone off to their respective corners of the house, giving us privacy. I sent Renesmee upstairs to brush her teeth and prepare for bed.

I checked on Chirp , who still had half a pile of food and was sleeping soundly. After I found out the kitchen had already been cleaned, I walked over to the stereo and turned the CD on low. I decided to wait for Edward to find me.

"I'll Be Home For Christmas," was playing softly through the speakers.

_I'lllll be hooooome for Christmas._

_Youuuu can count onnnn meeeeee._

_Please, have snow, and mistletoeeeee,_

_And presentssss onnn the treeeeee._

I heard Edward let out a loud sigh. I found him sitting on the bottom stair with his head in his hands.

"Please, tell me what's going on." I pleaded with him.

"It's just—it's this song." he said, looking up at me now, his topaz eyes burning with an unknown hurt.

_I'lllll be hoooome for Chrissstmas_

_If onnnlyyyy innn my dreamsssss._

"What about it? Yes, it's kind of sad, but why are you so hurt by it?" I asked, trying to understand.

"Two reasons. One, a long time ago, one a bit more recent." he started, finally opening up to me.

I sat down on the floor cross-legged, listening to his story.

_Please have snowwwww and mistletoeeeee,_

_and presentssss onnn the treeeeee._

"Back in my rebellious stage, I would promise the same thing to Carlisle. Every year. 'I'll be home for Christmas,' I'd say, but I didn't go home. I kept not going home until finally, I realized I needed this home. It took me seven years to realize that. That year, I really did come home for Christmas." he explained.  
"I'm sure Carlisle understands. I mean, one, you were a turned into a perpetual teenager, there's bound to be rebellion, but two, you came back. That's what matters." I said, taking hold of his hand in mine.

He looked down at it before continuing on.

_If onnnnnnlyyyyyyy innnnn myyyyyy dreamsssssssssssss._

The song ended and an orchestra version of "O, Christmas Tree," started playing. I didn't pay attention to it.

"The more recent one hurts more." he said, visibly wincing at the memory.

"It's okay. I understand. I'm here for you. How recent?" I said, rubbing his hand soothingly.

"Last Christmas." he said.

It immediately clicked. The Christmas after I met him. The Christmas after her left me. It hurt to think about it, but then I reminded myself that he was here. He was back and he was mine. Forever. I nodded for him to go on.

"After I left you, I kept debating on whether you really were better off or not. I tried staying with the Denali clan, but left after a while. Once I was in South America, tracking Victoria, it was getting near Christmas time. I would hear Christmas music everywhere. It haunted me, knowing I wasn't there to be able spend it with you. To punish myself, I didn't even spend it with my family. 'Why should I be happy?' I would think." he stopped, obviously wondering if he had said too much.

I gave him a sympathetic smile and he sighed before finishing the story.

"I would hear this song, and it reminded me of the rebellious stage, but it also was what I wish I could have said to you. I figured you were happier without me, though. I didn't even come back to check, afraid I'd see you with someone else. It would've broken my dead heart even more than having to lie to you and leave you in the first place." he said, shaking from dry sobs.

"Edward. Look at me." I said, getting to me knees and lifting his chin with my finger.

He looked into my eyes, pain clearly evident within his own.

"This is our Christmas. You are here. I am here. We are together. I am so glad that this was our first Christmas because otherwise, I would have had no idea what to get you, and we wouldn't have our beautiful daughter to spend it with. Would you really, truly want to take that back for the Christmas you missed?" I asked, hoping he understand what I was trying to say.

"Well—no. Thank you, Bella. You really are my own personal angel. I love you. You are present enough to make me happy for all eternity." he said, smiling widely.

"Well, as great as that sounds, I have something better planned." I said, winking at him, as Renesmee descended the stairs behind him.

She looked back and forth between us, confused as to our expressions. I looked happy, while Edward looked guilty. She just shrugged her small shoulders and walked into my outstretched arms.

"Are you ready for bed, my little lovebug?" I asked, holding her on my hip.

"Yes, mommy. Will you and Daddy tuck me in?" she said, just before letting out a big yawn.

"Of course, sweetie." I said quietly, while she laid her head on my shoulder and we walked out back, towards our cottage.

Edward turned off the stereo before following us to the house.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: **Sorry if that was a bit sad, but I really love that song and I'll be making it up to you guys in the last chapter. **LAST CHANCE TO CHOOSE LEMON OR NO LEMON.** Lol. **Final warning to those who do not like them**: So far, Lemon is winning. If you don't like them, then tell me. If I get enough people to out-vote those that voted yes, I will take out the lemon I am writing. But please, speak up, because I do not want to lose readers just because they didn't tell me beforehand that they hated lemons. Thank you and hopefully you still enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter, with/without lemon will be sweet, sexy, and romantic, hopefully and I do not mind either way. R&R please and thank you. :D

-DL

P.s. For cool stuff, check out the blogs on my myspace for my fanfics. :D


	21. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Title: **A Cullentastic Christmas

**Chapter 21:** All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Rating: **M (Notice the change. Lemon alert)

**Summary:** Stories of Cullen Christmases based on the songs on a Christmas Mix CD that Bella brings home.

**Type:** AU OOC; Pairing: Bella/Edward, Other Canon Pairings. After Breaking Dawn. All Vamps.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I just grabbed them and drove them crazy for my own entertainment. I do not own any of the songs mentioned. They belong to their respective owners.

**A/N: **Please note the changed rating. There is a lemon in this chapter. I gave you all fair warning to choose, and this was the winner. Welcome to the final chapter of the story. Enjoy some ExB lovin' :D

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**BPOV**

We put Renesmee down and I was never more glad that one, she was a deep sleeper, and two, she had a room on the opposite side of the house from ours. It would definitely help with what could possibly be happening after I gave Edward his gift.

I felt myself getting very nervous, as I silently closed the door to her room. I secretly wished that Jasper could be there to calm me down, but that would end up being more than awkward.

I was able to keep up my cool facade all the way to our bedroom. I thought my nervousness had gone unnoticed.

"Bella?" he asked tentatively, closing the door behind himself quietly.

"Um, yes?" I replied, unable to look at him and give away my true feelings.

"Is...is it time yet?" he asked, sounding anxious.

At first, I thought he had found me out, but once he finished his question, I just felt more nervous.

"Time for what?" I asked, confused.

"My present?" he replied, uncertainty coloring his tone.

"Oh...oh! Yes. Almost." I said, turning towards the bed, his question finally making sense.

I took a deep breath and started to prep myself for what I was about to give him. I stood very still and pushed my shield out, trying to engulf Edward within it.

It was mentally tiring, but I needed to do this for him and I was only halfway there. I pushed out further, trying to get it out of the way completely.

_Come on, work, goddangit!_ I thought, continuing to push harder.

_Please..._ I pleaded with myself mentally, using all the mental strength I could muster up.

"Bella? Are you okay?" he asked, bringing me out of my exercise.

He must've been able to see me scrunching my shoulders during my extra effort and thorough frustration.

"Uh, yeah. Just give me a minute." I said, immediately getting back to work, getting the shield pushed to where it was coming much easier the second time around.

_Just one last push should do it._ I thought using as much power as I could for the final shove of my shield.

"Did you say something?" I barely heard Edward ask.

I didn't reply. I heard the word "say" and used that as my cue to give Edward his present.

_Edward. I love you. I worked on this with Kate. Welcome to my uninteresting mind._ I thought, trying hard to keep the shield out.

I heard Edward let out a gasp and whisper my name in a sweet caress.

_Merry Christmas._ I thought before going through all my memories with him. Even some of the fuzzy human ones. I saved the best ones for last, which included our fuzzy honeymoon ones, all the way up to recent adventures. I played "All I Want For Christmas Is You" in the back of my mind to get him to truly understand.

I heard a growl behind me before I was tackled to the bed and my shield snapped back into place. The song came to an abrupt halt from the mental shock I received.

"Aww. Could you play the song for me again? I was growing rather fond of it." he purred in my ear, as I flipped over underneath him.

"I-I, It's hard to do." I stuttered out as his hands started to roam freely across my body.

The electric shocks I felt at every touch never got old and I didn't think I'd ever get used to them, even if I wanted to.

"Then how about you just sing it for me." he whispered before nibbling on my earlobe.

"I don't w-want a lot for Ch-Christmas. There i-is just one th-thing I-I need." I started out shakily, as his hands grazed my hips, waist, and the sides of my breasts.

I felt him smile against my neck, as he placed feather-light kisses along the length of it. I let out a soft moan when his tongue snuck out to lightly trace the area where my neck meets my collar bone.

"Oh, am I distracting you?" he asked, rubbing his hands softly across my chest, just light enough to drive me crazy.

"Ye-es." I got out.

He placed a soft kiss on my shoulder before climbing off the bed away from me. I whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Sorry. Didn't want to distract you. I really want to hear my song." he said, grinning like the Cheshire Cat, as I got up and faced him.

That mocking glint in his eyes gave me some courage and I stepped forward to grab hold of him and throw him on the bed with my newborn strength.

The shoulder of his button-up shirt ripped in the process, exposing his strong, pale shoulder. I wanted to taste it, but got back to business instead. I crawled over him, holding him to the bed with my sheer presence. He looked at me wide-eyed. His eyes showed fear and anticipation. I started to sing again.

"I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you fro my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true..." I trailed off, as I hovered directly above him.

His eyes were turning to coal from the lust radiating of the both of us combined.

"All I want for Christmas, is you." I whispered into his ear before I took the lobe into my mouth and sucked on it.

Before I could even process what was going on, which is very difficult to do to a vampire, he had our spots reversed. He now hovered over me protectively, possessively.

"Keep singing, my love. I love your voice." he said before sitting back on his legs to allow his torso free movement.

I smirked at him. Two could play this game.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I neeeed." I sang faster, just as the original song called for.

I started slowly, tortuously, unbuttoning his shirt, while I jerked my hips up to tease him.

"I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas treeee." I continued, reaching the last button and rubbing my hands across his chest.

He caught on to the game and slid his hands down my sides until he reached the hem of my shirt. His hands snuck underneath, thumbs rubbing circles near my hips. I shivered involuntarily.

"I don't need to hang my stocking, there upon the fireplace." I sand, closing my eyes to focus on the words, as I slid his shirt off his shoulders.

I felt his hands come off my hips. I assumed it was so he could take his shirt all the way off. I let my hands trail back down his chest, memorizing the way his abs felt beneath my fingertips.

"Santa Claus won't make me happy, with a toy on Christmas dayyyy." I sang more hushed, as I felt his hands come back to rest on my hips, toying with the edges of my shirt.

My hands had reached the top of his pants, but he moved faster, impatient. My shirt was up and off of me, revealing my bare breasts to him. I sucked in a breath as my eyes popped open to meet his lust filled ones.

Thought immediately halted and all I could comprehend was his hands caressing my breasts, tenderly, lovingly.

I slowly slid his belt out of its loops, as he placed more feather-light kisses around my chest and stomach. He was worshiping my body through touch.

His hands dipped lower and lower, ghosting his fingers across my overheated sex. I was sure he could smell my arousal. I lifted my leg up and over his hip to pull him closer to me. I unzipped his pants and used my feet to kick them down.

His crooked smile lit up his face now, excited about something. Hell, I knew I was excited about where things were going.

"Keep singing." he whispered against my navel, his tongue reaching in for a quick dip.

I was practically squirming now, desperately trying to remember the lyrics so I could fulfill this delicious torture.

"I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know..." I whispered, as he unzipped my jeans.

"Louder." he whispered, nibbling at my hip bone.

He pushed the jeans down, exposing my navy blue, lace panties.

He let out a feral growl and I saw him lick his luscious lips. He placed his palm on top of my panties, cause my hips to buck up into his hand in response.

His dark eyes were filled with lust, staring me down intently, deciding what to do with or to me.

"Make my wish come true..." I pleaded for him to understand my double meaning as I sang.

He seemed to understand completely and his fingers dipped below the edges of the lace.

"All I want for Christmas...isssss youuuuuu!" I sang out, moaning as his fingers plunged into my slick, wet sex.

"Oh, Bella, dear. You have no idea how bad I want you." he growled out, teasing my bundle of nerves with the pad of his thumb.

I was sick of the teasing and taunting. I needed him and I needed him now.

Instead of focusing on the growing tightness in my lower abdomen, I fought to expand my shield again. I knew I didn't have a lot of time before I was either asked to keep singing or came undone from his handiwork.

It worked, so I let him know by picking up the song where I had left off in my head.

I felt his hand pause, but I just needed to push him over the edge, so that he would hurry up and take me already.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow._

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting,_

_underneath the mistletoe._

I flashed him an image of me wearing only a Santa hat standing under mistletoe. The pace of his hand quickened. It was becoming difficult to concentrate on my task instead of his.

_I won't make a list and send it_

_to the North Pole for Saint Nick._

_I won't even stay awake ti_

_hear those magic reindeer click._

I showed him exactly what I wanted him to do during our sleepless night. His hand pulled away from me and I heard the sound of ripping fabric.

_There goes my nice underwear._ I thought, momentarily interrupting the song. I heard his light chuckle, as his hand went back to its original spot, teasing again. I really needed to step things up, if we were ever going to make it past this touching part.

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight._

_Make my wish come true._

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you._

I tried to imagine exactly what he should be doing, starting with his boxers coming off. When I felt his hand go away, only to be replaced by his tip grazing my entrance. My eyes flew open and the shield immediately went back in place.

I smiled at him with half-lidded eyes. That was all the cue he needed before he buried himself in my depths. I squealed from the intense feeling.

He just stayed there for a moment, as if deciding whether to continue or not.

"Please..." I begged in a breathy whisper.

He smiled a heart-stopping smile before accepting my request. Our bodies moved with each other in a beautiful rhythm. Even after only a few months, we were quite familiar with one another's bodies.

There were no hurried motions, only the tangling of limbs and soft caresses of making love. He reached down to where we were joined and lifted one of my legs up to lay against his chest.

This new angle brought me to new heights and I could feel the coil in my abdomen tighten immeasurably. He could feel that I was close from my gasps of breath and he quickened his pace.

"Bella. I know you're almost there. Let go with me. Fall over that edge." he said in a husky tone.

I couldn't even process how he was able to form a coherent thought, so I just gave in to his words, gave in to the pleasure.

I threw my head back as my back arched up off the bed. I squeezed my eyes shut as wave after wave rolled over me.

As I convulsed and clenched around him, I felt him let go. His body jerked against me and I let my leg slide off his chest, so that he could collapse onto me.

When we had both come down from our highs, we just lay there joined, while I ran my fingers through his unruly hair.

His breathing had become deep and even, and if he could sleep, he would've been off in dream land by then.

"Edward." I said, softly, one hand brushing through his hand, the other rubbing up and down his back.

"Hmm?" he murmured.

"Merry Christmas." I said, before I placed a kiss on his head.

"Merry Christmas, love." he said against my chest.

I smiled and shut my eyes, just reveling in the feel of my beautiful husband, wishing we could stay this way forever.

Maybe we could.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: **Omg I finally got it all typed up. Longest chapter yet. Took up 8 pages in my notebook. 6 in word lol. I hope I did alright. I think it was okay, especially since I don't like using other more vulgar terms for the act. Tell me what you think. Please don't flame, just constructive criticism. :P I'm sorry I said I'd have it up the other night, but RL got in the way, then I forgot my notebook with the written chapter in it and couldn't type it up till now. Thanks for sticking with this story till the end. Hopefully you all enjoyed it even way past Christmas lol. R&R :D

-DL

P.s. Stupid FF being all dumb and not letting me post this like 6 hours ago and then totally not letting me post the hella long reviews I typed up for some of the stories I read. Oh well, it's working for now. That's all that matters.


End file.
